Digimon Data Squad: The Return of Fiona and Tigramon!
by Pie11644
Summary: Fiona Takeuchi is an ambitious and wild teen from Australia who also happens to be Japanese. With her and Tigramon back on the Data Squad things are rather ripper! She can't help but to have small feelings for two rival agents! ;) FionaXMarcusXThomas and TigramonXGaumonXAgumon
1. Episode 3

Opening Credits: Yoshi,Fiona,Marcus and Thomas are shown and the title is shown under them. The four each have serious looks. They are then shown jumping down with their digimon. Marcus and Agumon are shown with Agumons digivolution in the background. The scene switches with the four of them going to the portal of the Digital World. Thw scene then switches to Marcus punching a digimon with his fist. Then the four digimon in their ultimate forms. The scene then switches to Yoshi using her digivice. The scene then switches to the four of them and Agumon in Yoshis car. Fiona with a can of koo-aid in her hands. The scene then switches to the 8 of us running towards something. The scene then switches to Keenan flipping back to a tree next to Falcomon. Then scene then switches to Thomas using the digivice. The scene then switches too Marcus and Agumon caught in vines and they are then caught. The scene then switches to the four Digidestined using their DNA Charge. The scene then switches to the four of them smiling at each other before flying up in their colors and the title Digimon Data Squad is shown.

I finally arrived back in Japan. It was finally time for me to return to DATS so I was getting ready. I was finishing my shower. "The temperature today is 63 Degrees Mrs. Fiona somewhat warmer than back in Austrailia?" My maid asked. I then get out and put on my golden robe and walk towards the window. "Man do I miss being in Japan!" I said. I then get dressed in my DATS uniform and ride off in my limo with Tigramon. "Girl I cant wait to start fighting again!" Tigramon said. "Yes its nice that I get to get to see the others again" I said. "and what about Thomas?" Tigramon asks. I turn to Tigramon who has a smirk on her face. I blush thinking about him. "Cmon girl when are you gonna tell him how you feel?" Tigramon asks me. "Soon..." I said blushing. "And what about you and Gaomon mate?" I asked. Tigramon blushes lightly. "well you know...'soon'" she said.

We drive through in our limo only to see a kid with an Agumon chasing after two fireball Digimon. Three street thugs saw the whole thing and I had to make sure their memory of that was a thing of the past. I exit out the limo. "What were those things?" One asked. "A fire monster? And a lizard?" Another asks. "Those are called Digimon mate. You will not have to think about them ever again!" I said. The three guys then turned to me. "Hey hottie!" The other said. I glare and pull out my memory eraser and wipe away their memory knocking them out. "Alright lets go Tigramon" I said. "Right Honey!" Tigramon said. We then see the fireball digimon on burning a streetlight. "alright attack!" I said. "Thunder Paws!" Tigramon said sending dark electrical energry at the fire ball digimon turning it back into a Digiegg. "Sweet!" I said.

I then enter DATS for the first time in forever holding the Digiegg. "Mission Perfected! Digimon Secured!" I said setting the Digiegg next to Yoshi. "Fiona its you!" Yoshi said hugging me. "Its nice to see you to mate" I said. Thats when I noticed Thomas sitting on a chair next to Gaomon. "Thomas! It is so good to see you again!" I said running up to him and hugging him. This made Thomas blush as he was flustered but he hugged back. "Ha ha! Its nice to see you too Fiona...I...I missed you..." Thomas said. "and I missed you as well" I said. Tigramon then walked up to Gaomon. "Hey sweetie! Miss me?" Tigramon asked him. "Sure I did"Gaomon replied turning away from Tigramon and i could have sworn i saw a faint blush on his face. "Hey hold up whos this ginger?!" A boy asked. I then turned back to see an angry boy with brown hair. He had an Agumon with him. "excuse me but i am not of what you call a ginga! I am a Bluey as you can see!" (Me:Bluey is an Austrlian term for a read head) "What?! Bluey?! Are you blind?! You have red hair not blue! And whats with the werid accent? Are you a Brit? Who are you anyway?!" The boy demanded. "Dont you give her attitude!" Tigramon barked. I glared at this boy. "My name is Fiona Takeuchi! And I am AUSTRALIAN! I am not what you should call a 'Brit'! Got it?! I obviously know that im a red head but in Australia us red heads are known as Blueys now who are you?!" I asked annoyed. "Fiona!" Miki and Megumi cried. "This is such a pleaseant surprise!" "when did you just get in?!" "Hey Buddy when I talk you listen!" The boy barked. I turned to Thomas. "Who is this bloke?" (Me: bloke is a term for a guy) I asked. "This is Marcus Damon i just met him today as well and he hasnt shown much of a good impression now has he?" Thomas asked glaring at him. "What?! Hey who are you calling a bloke?!" Marcus asked. I walked passed him and walked up to the commander. "Fiona Takeuchi reporting for duty from DATS Austraila! Im ready to report for duty!" I said. "Its nice too see you again Fiona" Samson said. I smiled at him and then at Kudomon. "Cmere Kudomon!" I said holding my hands out out him. Kudomon snakes off of Samsoms shoulder and jumps into my arms. I begin to stroke him as Kudomon moans with pleasure. I then go to sit down on the chair and I begin to stroke Kudamon more. Marcus looks at me crazy but i didnt blame him because no one would expect Kudamon to act this way. Agumon walks up to Tigramon. "um...hi! Uh...your really pretty!" Agumon said blushing. Tigramon waves him off and walks over to my side. "hmph!" she says. "smooth..." Marcus said sarcatically. "Introduce yourself to Thomas Marcus" Samson says. "Say what? Why cant he introduce himself to me! Who does he think he is? Look kid Agumon and I are the toughest fighters around so dont you forget it! And you too Ginger!" Marcus says turning too me. I giggle at that. "Whats so funny?" He asks. "Marcus! Fiona and Thomas are your superiors. Deal." Samson said. "Yeah you tell em Samson!" I said walking up to them. Yoshi then explains everything to Marcus. "As for Thomas' partner Gaomon and Fionas partner Tigramon their abilities in battle are unmatched among all of the Digmon partners at DATS! Both teams are the best we have" Kudamon explains. "Better believe it!" Tigramon said. Marcus then whimpers. "Please allow me to say words to the new recruit...Based on his 1st impression on Fiona and I. Id never benefit DATS in anyway" Thomas said. "TAKE THAT BACK!" Marcus barked. I giggle. "stop laughing!" Marcus yelled. "i recommend he should be dismissed from DATS!" Thomas said. I widen my eyes. "hey wait a moment Thomas you didnt have to go that far" I said. "You better shut it ginger! Your lucky I cant hit a girl!" Marcus yelled. "I not afraid of a bloke like yourself! I will fight anyone! Go on hit me with your best shot!" I sneered. I smirked at him. Everyone in the room gasped wondering if Marcus was really going to hit me. He balls up a fist and tries to punch me. I catch the fist and squeeze it hard. Marcus sqeals in pain and sinks to the ground. I then let him go. I hold my hand out to him. "Are you gonna play nice mate?" I asked. Marcus glared at me and got up and walked away back to his seat.

The alarm then rings. "There are digimon signs in area B52" Miki said. "Beginning Digimon analasis transfering to monotor" Megumi said. "Looks like Demimaramon" Samson said. "multiple signatures and their increaing!" Miki cried. "Sir! Allow us to handle this!" Thomas said. "we'll get it done!" Gaomon said. "I would like to go as well" I said. "word me too!" Tigramon said."Pursue and secure" Kudomon said. "hey! hold on a second thats our case!" Marcus yelled. "are you 100% sure you can secure the Demimaramon without screwing it up this time?" Thomas asked. "No Fiona and I will go!" Thomas says and we then leave the room.

"Initiate Plan A!" Thomas ordered. "Tigramon you know what to do!" I said. The two digimon nodded. "Double Back Hand!" "Thunder Paws!" The attacks didnt do much damage. Thomas and I knew what we had to do. Black Aura surronds my hands. "DNA...Charge!" I said pointing my Digivice to the left. (Me:imagine someone saying 'DNA Charge' with an Austrailian accent it must sound good!) "DNA...Charge!" Thomas said. "Gaomon digivolve to...Gaogamon!" "Tigramon digivolve to...Tigrisamon!" Tigrasamon was now a big black tiger with tiger stripes that were in the shape of bolts she had a golden spiked collar,yellow claws and a white bandana. "Spiral Blow!" "Thunder Blaster!" Their attacks combine into one turning all the Digimon into digieggs.

"Well done! Perfect team work like always!" Yoshi said. "3 minutes and 10 seconds we betean our record by over a minute!" Thomas said. "Sir yes sir" Gaomon said. "ya mean yall counted?" Tigramon asked. "Demimeramon in area B17" Miki said. "ugh more work?" Tigramon asked. "Dont be such a bludger. Lets go!" I said. We then drive in Yoshis car. "Oh man not again!" Yoshi said to her earphone. "Theres no way he can secure the Demimaramon! Theres too many!" Thomas. "Hold on Thomas something tells me Marcus might redeem himself this time" I said. "wha?" Thomas asks. "Just trust me" I said. We then leave the car to see that Marcus forced Demimaramon to digivolve. "I see Marcus only made Demimaramon digivolve so he can activate his DNA Charge" Thomas asked. Geogreymon blast demimaramon turning it into three digieggs. "Alright!" Marcus cheered. Marcus smirked at Thomas. "hmph you just got lucky this time!" Thomas said. "oh cmon Thomas give him a chance" I said. "Its like i told you never surrend a fight" Marcus said. When we got back to DATS Samson then told Marcus and Thomas that they were going to be partners much to their displeasure but too bad.


	2. Episode 4!

Heres Episode 4! Hope you enjoy! And im gonna start adding in some translations to Fionas Australian slangs!

The DATS members and there digimon get out the car and stand infront of a building full of slim from a Newmamon. Marcus makes statements on how digusting it was. "Can the chatter and move! We got a job to do!" Yoshi scolds. They enter the building in search for the Newmamon. Yoshi and Fiona walk in together while Thomas and Marcus go ahead. "Your not getting away this time Newmamon!" said Marcus. "I'll get him boss!" Agumon said. "Wait!" said Thomas. "huh?" Marcus and Agumon turn to him. "We need a plan 1st!" Thomas explains. "Gaomon guard this enterance!" "sir yes sir!" "You two will guard the other enterance that way he cant escape" Thomas said. "Dont boss me!" Marcus yells. Fiona rolled her eyes seeing this was going nowhere as she and Tigramon watch the scene. "The commander made us a team! We have to work together!" Thomas said. "That doesnt mean you have to make the plans! Cmon! Agumon!" Marcus said running down the stairs and Agumon followed.

"I doubt he'll survive long enough to work with us! Lets cover the other entrance" Thomas tells Gaomon. "Sir yes sir" Gaomon said and the team ran to the other side. "Think they'll be ok?" Lalamon asks. "I doubt it honey! Son those two be arguing non stop!" Tigramon said annoyed. "I know! What was Samson thinking making those two a team?" Yoshi asks with disbelief. "He probably has a plan mate! Cmon lets go find the little bloke" Fiona said. Yoshi nods and both teams ran down the stairs in pursuit of the Newamon.

The girls and their digimon arrived in time only to see Newamon throwing slim at the boys seeing that they have failed. "Seed Blast!" "Thunder Paws!" Both attacks launched at Newmamon turning him into a digiegg. Yoshi and Fiona give each other a high five. "Yeah team work!" Yoshi said. "Nice work mate!" Fiona said. She then walks over to pick up the digiegg and the two girls glare at the guys. "You would be lost without us!" Yoshi scolded the boys.

"This guy got in my way!" Marcus pointed to Thomas. "What a joke my plan was flawless! It only failed because you didnt listen to me!" Thomas yelled. Fiona stepped in between the two. "Thats enough! Lets get back to DATS! OK?!" she scolds the boys.

That afternoon Thomas was kind enough to drive me and Marcus home. We stop by Marcus' house first and Marcus gets out the car. "Thomas?" Fiona asks. Thomas looks down at Fiona with curiosity in his blue eyes. Fiona takes Thomas hand and squeezes it a little. Thomas seemed startled at the sudden touch but relaxed remembering that Fiona was his best friend. "Promise me that you will try and work well with Marcus next time. For Samsons sake?" Fiona pleaded. "I cant work with a guy who only thinks with his fists and not his head Fiona. He's just too hard headed! I cant stand to work with him anymore!" Thomas states. "But I know you can find your way to work together with him somehow..." Fiona said. "You know why mate?" "why?" Thomas asks. Fiona leans closer to Thomas. "Because i know you can see good in people and thats...thats what I like about you..." Fiona said closing her eyes and leaned closer to Thomas. "Fiona..." Thomas says in shock in a whisper. "shhhh..." Fiona shushed. Thomas closed his eyes waiting for the kiss and just as both lips were inches away Marcus taps on the glass.

This startles the two and Fiona jumps back seeing Marcus at the window. Thomas turns to him and glares at him and lets out a growl. Fiona lets out a whimper seeing this meant that he hated Marcus even more. He reluctantly opens the window. "Listen! Thanks for the ride home okay!" Marcus said. "Well dont thank me! I just did it because the commander said to" Thomas said coldly. Marcus gives a look of shock. "He's probably hoping we would spend time together and become friends! Yeah like that will ever happen!" Thomas added. "Thomas!" Fiona scolds. She then turns to Marcus. "He didnt mean it Marcus honest! Right Thomas?" Thomas said nothing. "Fine then! I take it back!" Marcus said.

"Marcus!" a little girl cried. He then turns to see his little sister Kristy. "Wow check out this cool car!" Kristy says. "Go inside Kristy" Marcus said. "Arent you gonna introduce me to your friends Marcus?" Kristy asks. "I'll intorduce you to my other friend" Marcus said. "Thats Fiona" Fiona scoots over to the window to get a glimps at the little girl. "How are you doing mate?" Fiona asks. "Wow she has a cool accent! Are you British?" Kristy asks. Fiona sweatdrops a bit. "Oh no sweetie I am Australian" "Well its nice to meet you Fiona im Kristy!" Kristy says. "So shos your other friend?" Kristy asks Marcus. "Hes not my friend" Marcus said.

"Ignore him! Would you like to come in? Moms making tea" Kristy offers. "Oh I would love some tea! Thank you sweetie! Is it okay with you Thomas?" Fiona asks. "uh...um..." Thomas said blushing because Fiona was really close to him. Sarah then comes out."Whats all the raket about?" "Notheing mom" Marcus says. "Marcus' friend drove him home" Kristy said. "Oh! Thank you!" Sarah said. Thomas seemed startled. He nodded. "Would you two like some tea?" "No mom he doesnt want tea! Fiona you can come inside if you want" Marcus said. "Marcus thats rude!" Sarah scolds. "Actually I want to stay with Thomas" Fiona said clinging to Thomas making him blush. "We can go now" Thomas tells the driver and the driver drives them to Fionas place. "Family!" Thomas huffs. Fiona looks at him worried. 'oh Tommy' she thought sadly.

They soon arrived at Fionas mansion. The two step out the car and walk towards Fionas doorstep. "Well this is it" Thomas said. "yeah.." Fiona said looking down. There was a moment of akward silence. Fiona was about to open her mouth to say something but Thomas stepped closet to Fiona and titled her chin up to face him. Fiona gasped a little in shock seeing how amazing Thomas' light blue eyes looking under the lights. Thomas closes his eyes and slowly leans towards Fiona. Just as their lips were about to touch..."Thomas!" Fiona said. Thomas seemed taken back at this and pulls away. "What is it Fiona?" Thomas asks taking Fionas hands. "Please Thomas...just try to get along with Marcus?" Fiona asks. She looks up at Thomas and sees Thomas glaring at her. He then lets go of her hands and begins to walk away. "Wait! Thomas!" Fiona calls. "Goodnight Fiona" Thomas says coldly and then enters his limo and drives away.

Fiona sighs and enters her mansion. She plops on her leather couch and stuffs a pillow in her face and groans. "Girl ya blew it! Its ya fault" Tigramon said from the digivice. Fiona picks her head up from the pillow and picks up the digivce Tigramon was in. "hm? What are you talking about?" Fiona asks. "You was about to kiss him! You just had to bring up Marcus! The one person that makes Thomas angry! Thwn you made him walk away! Good for you honey!" Tigamon yells. "Oh just be quiet Tigramon!" Fiona cries and tosses the digivice in her bag. "Ms Fiona is everything alright? Would you like you to make you some fish and chips?" My maid asks. Fiona doesnt answer and continues to sulk.

Later on at DATS that night

"Sir we recived a report of a bank break in" Miki said. "Energy signatures indicate that a digimon was involved" Megumi said. "More good news as always" Yoshi said sarcastically. "Thats right mate" Fiona agrees. "Hacking the security code must have accidentally opened a gate to the Digital World" Thomas said. "And the Digimon must have came through it" Fiona added. "Exactly!" Thomas said. "Not 'exactly what the thieves were expecting!" Yoshi said. "This is the Digimon Drimogimon a champion level beast digimon" Megumi explains. Marcus and Agumon then walk in. "Another digimon has appeared?" Marcus asked excited. "Just where have you been? We've been waiting ages for you!" Fiona scolds. (Me:Australians and Bristish say 'Ages' instead of forever) "I had to sneak out! Anyway does it look like a good fight?" Marcus asked. "If your so concerened about mommy you should have just stayed home" Thomas said coldly. "Ooooo! Thomas stacking on you son!" Tigramon giggles enjoying the scene. "stop it!" Fiona scolds. "alright girl like chill!" "what did you say?!" Marcus asks Thomas. "You have to take this job seriously! Its our duty to make peace betweent= the human world and the digital world! This isnt some game for fun you know" Thomas said. (Me: That last line reminds me of what Koji said to Takuya in the Duskmon saga. "This isnt some video game you can walk away from if things dont work out!" Its ironic since Koji and Thomas are both lone wolfs. You gotta love em!)

"Dont talk down to me!" Marcus yells walking towards Thomas. Yoshi stops him. "Alright thats it knock it off!" Yoshi scolds. "you may not wanna here it but Thomas is right! All you ever think about is getting into fights with Digimon!" Yoshi added as Marcus walks back to his seat. "Sorry I thought you wanted to defeat them!" Marcus yells and begins to rapidly tyep on the computer making it flash red making an alarm go off. "uh oh!" Marcus cries. "Hey! what do you think your doing?" Thomas yells. "Marcus get off of there you'll break it" Fiona yells. Marcus struggles and begins to bang on it rapidly and eventually stops it. "Oh man this is the worst!" Yoshi cries as she walks over to him. Fiona follows. "The records of the robbery have disapeared!" Fiona cried. Thomas puts a hand on Fionas shoulder. "Dont worry! I knew he would do something so I made a back up of the data" Thomas said showing everyone a flashdrive. "You are the best!" Yoshi said. Fiona gives him a small smile. "Well its easy to look good next to Marcus" Thomas says tiumphantly. "Oh just look at " Fiona teases playfully ruffling Thomas' blonde hair. "Your the best Tommy thats why I love you!" Fiona said hugging him. This shocked Thomas as he blushed a dark red. "You...love me?" Thomas asked. Fiona blushed and pulled away from him. "Uh...um...of course! Like a brother! Ya know a..brotherly mate!" Fiona said akwardly. "Oh...right..." Thomas said. Tigramon shot Fiona a knowing wink making her blush more. "Real cute!" Marcus huffs. The two of us then stop blushing and get back to dealing with Marcus. "Maybe we should take away his computer privages" Thomas said.

Marcus risen up from his seat. "Alright! Thats it!" Fiona stopped him. "Hey now stop that! Fighting is not the answer!" Marcus turned to her "Sorry ginger but fighting is what I do!" Marcus said. "Im a bluey not a ginger!" Fiona exclaimed. The alarm then went off. "We picked up a signal on Drimogimon!" Megumi said. Miki then explained what areas. "Mobilized!" Samson ordered. The DATS agents then got to work. "The Digimon is now in area D" Megumi said through the speaker. "Roger" Yoshi and Fiona said in unison. "Finally we get to see some action!" Marcus said. "Im itching to fight! I cant wait to fight this guy!" Agumon said. "This is just ridiculous!" Thomas exclaimed. "What?!" Marcus asked. "Put this oversized oaf in your digivice!" Thomas exclaimed. "Word I can even smell his breathe from in her!" Tigramon said in digust. "I hate to say this but she's right Agumon" Fiona said. She then pulls out a piece of gum. "Would you like a chewie?" (Me: Chewie is an Australian term for gum) she asks. "Chewie? dont you mean gum?" Marcus asked. "Well call it chewies in Australia" Fiona replied. "Thanks Fiona Id love a chewie! They sure sound delicious!" Agumon said taking the gum and he then plops it in his mouth chomping on then swallows it. "Delicious!" he said licking his lips. "Discusting!" Thomas exclaims. "I dont like being cramed up in the digivice" Agumon said. "Great I get to sit next to two nitwits!" Thomas said. "Please try to calm down Thomas" Fiona says putting a hand on his shoulder. "Cant you guys work together as partners?" Yoshi asks. "Hes not my partner!" Marcus and Thomas say in unison. "Well at least you agree on something!" Yoshi said. Tigramon couldnt help but to laugh a bit at that.

The DATS agent then make it. "Found him! He's robbing a ATM!" Yoshi said to the speaker. Everyone then gets out the car. "Dont even think of running!" Yoshi said. "You blokes stay right there!" Fiona said. "Step away from the digimon now!" Thomas said. "Hey those guys arent police!" said a bloke. "then who are they?" the other bloke asked. Fiona,Yoshi and Thomas walk towards the Digimon. "So your Drimogimon!" Yoshi said. "Gaomon Relise!" Thomas said. "Sir yes sir!" Gaomon said. "Lalamon Relise!" Yoshi said. "La la mon!" Lalamon said. "Tigramon Relise!" Fiona said. "Bring it!" Tigramon blokes scurry away with Drimogimon to their car. "Come back here!" Thomas yelled. Gaomon and Tigramon charge at them. "Theres no use running you cant escape!" Gaomon said. "Come back here ya pussies!" Tigramon yells. The blokes begin to drive away but Agumon steps infront of the car. "No Agumon!" Yoshi and Fiona cried. Agumon then holds onto the car preventing it from moving and Marcus then joins in.

Drimogimon then grows bigger out of the car. "Alright its fighting time!" Marcus said. Fiona then turns to Thomas. "Do you have any good oil?" Fiona asks. (Good Oil: Useful info; idea) "He can dig through the Earth at very high speed! So we'll need a strong stragety to counter that ability" Thomas said. "Uh thats why Fiona is asking you!" Tigramon said. "Bring it on!" Marcus said. They then look up seeing Marcus climbing on Drimogimons drill Drimogimon shakes him off knocking him into the water. "Has Marcus gone crazy?!" Fiona asks shocked. " Son he so stupid!" Tigramon laughed. "See? He always rushes in without thinking Fiona" Thomas said. Fiona sighs seeing that Marcus wasnt making progress. "I know! How about we drive Drimogimontowards the water that way Drimogimon wont be able to dig" Fiona suggests. "Thats a good idea Fiona" Thomas said. Thomas then turns to Gaomon. "Gaomondo it!" "You to Tigramon!" Fiona said. "Sir yes sir!" Gaomon said. "Okay Fi" Tigramon said. The two Digimon then charge for Drimogimon. "Rolling Upper!" Gaomon says hitting Drimogimon. "Eye of Torture!" Tigramon said as her eyes glowing yellow and they flash and intimidate Drimogimon making him fall back as he gets scared. The digimon continue to drive Drimogimon away just as Fiona planned.

"We'll take it from here!" Marcus said jumping out the water with Agumon. They stop infront of Drimogimon. "Oh no he's going to ruin the plan!" Thomas cried. "Marcus stop what your doing!" Fiona yelled. "Spit Fire Blast!" Agumon then spits out fire. "Yeah you show him Agumon!" Marcus said. "No keep him over the water!" Thomas says. "Back off! were gonna take this down our way! Cuz whenever we fight we come out on top!" Marcus exclaimed. "Bloke!" Fiona muttered rolling her eyes. "You imposive fool your gonna let him get away!" Thomas yelled. Marcus then relises what he had done and allowed Drimogimon to get away.

"Oh my ace plan ruined!" Fiona cried. (Ace is the Austrailian term for excellent or very good) "It wasnt your fault girl! We tried! It was the foo ova there that ruined it!" Tigramon said. "You can yell at Marcus later! Change of plans guys! We have to track Drimogimon now so its time to digivolve!" Thomas said. The two teens then pulled out their digivices.

Thomas snaps his fingers activating the blue charge. "DNA...Charge!" he then points the digivice to the top right. "Gaomon digivolve too...Gaogamon!"

Fiona flips her hair activating the black charge. "DNA...Charge!" she then points the digivice straight upward. "Tigramon digivolve too...Tigrisamon!"

Thomas and Fiona jump on there Digimon and ride on them. "Quick we have to get to area F!" Thomas orders. "Right!" Gaogamon said. "You hear that Tigrisamon?" Fiona asks. "I hear ya girl!" Tigrisamon replies and the two digimon ride all the way through the streets and Drimogimon was spotted. "There he is! Just like I calculated! This time Marcus wont be around to mess it up" Thomas said. "I still think we should give him another chance Thomas" Fiona said. "After when Marcus messed up your plan! Gaogamon take care of him!" Thomas ordered. "Right!" Gaogamon said and he charged at him. "Go Tigrisamon!" Fiona said. Tigrisamon nods and charges at Drimogimon. "Lash Double Claw!" Gaogamon says clawing Drimogimon. "Tazzing Fangs!" Tigrisamon says biting her electirc teeth on Drimogimon. Drimogimon then scurries away through its tunnel. "You cant escape!" Gaogamon yelled. "I think he just did!" Tigrisamon states. "Ugh I have no time for your smart mouth right now!" Gaogamon yells. "Dont you talk to me like that! I anit being smart!" Tigrisamon retorts. "Your a real pain!" Gaogamon said. "Aww you really are cute when your angry!" Tigrisamon flirts. Gaogamon blushes and growls at Tigrisamon. "Meow to you too! What do you say we ditch this mission for awhile and go howel at the moon?" Tigrisamon asks leaning close to Gaogamon who blushes more not knowing what to say.

Thats when Drimogimon falls out the whole. Tigrisamon and Gaogamon look up and see Marcus and Agumon in the hole. "Were the ones that you should be worried about!" Marcus said as his DNA charge activated on his fist. "No way Marcus followed him through the tunnel?" Thomas asked shocked. Fiona smiled. 'I knew the bloke would come through' she thought. Her and Thomas then jump over to the rail and went to where eveyone was.

"DNA...Charge!" Marcus said. "Agumon Digivolve too...Geogreymon!"

"Havent you done enough damage today Marcus?!" Thomas asked. Fiona put a hand on Thomas' shoulder. He turns to her. "Fiona?" "Hold on mate I think he's got it!" Fiona tells him. "But Fiona he ruined your plans and messed up my earlier plans and-" but before Thomas could finish Fiona had pulled him into a nice long passonate kiss. Fiona then pulls away seeing Thomas blushing/shocked expression. "You kissed me" he said shocked. Fiona blushed a bit. "Thats right mate!" Fiona said. "Mate? But-" Thomas said but Fiona interupts him. "I only did that for you to stop talking..I mean its not like were dating now or anything" Fiona said nervously. "Oh..um right" Thomas said. 'In that case then maybe I should talk more often' Thomas thought blushing more.

Thats when a digigate opened which allowed Drimogimon to escape. "Oh no the digigate is opening!" Thomas exclaimed. "Awaiting orders sir" Gaogamon said. "The both of you attack! You can let him enter the digigate!" Thomas tells at the two digimon. "Right! Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon said unleashing winds from his mouth. "Thunder Rays" Tigrisamon says unleashing a wave of thunder from her mouth. "Mega Burst!" Geogreymon yells. The three attacks had canceled each other out. Drimogimon then escaped. Thomas then glared at Fiona. "I thought you said he might reedem himself" Fiona got sad. "Oh cmon Thomas please dont get mad" she pleaded. "Sorry Fiona but i had enough of this guy who calls himself a DATS member!" Thomas yells. He then marches up to Marcus. "Way to go Marcus you let him escape to the Digital World!" "Me? This happened because you were budding into my fight!" Marcus yelled then turns to Fiona. "I cant take this anymore Fiona! I tried to work with him but he just wont listen!" Thomas said. "But Tommy-" Fiona pleads. Thomas then turns to Marcus. "I refuse to work with you any longer Marcus!" Thomas interupts. "Good! Im sick of you holding me back anyway!" Marcus yelled back.

Later on at DATS HQ...

"What do you mean you cant work together?" Samson asks angrily. "He's always getting in the way of the mission!" Thomas complained. "I told you to work together now make it work!" Samson ordered. "I dont get why I have to be partnered with this guy!" Marcus said. "Then heres your next mission: figure it out yourself!" Samson said. "You let your personal isssues get in the way of the mission. That simpily cant happen again you got it?" Yoshi asks Marcus. "Drimogimon is still out there" Fiona said worridly. "Indeed...we may get another crack at it...you simpily failed" Samson told Thomas and Marcus. "you have to think of the big picture! What if he gets other digimon to join him and they start an army?" Kudomon asks. Thats when Thomas had an idea. "Commander! Allow me to use the Digital Dive!" he said. "The Digital Dive?" Samson asked. Fiona looked at Thomas shocked. "Thomas dont you know what might happen if you go? You could disapear for ages!" Fiona cried. "Do what?" Marcus asked. "We still have a chance to win! Please just let me do this and i'll promise i'll capture Drimogimon!" Thomas told Samson. "No way! Im sorry but I simpily cannot allow it!" Samson said. "but sir we cant just give up!" Thomas cried. "enough! you failed! Accept it!" Samson told him coldly.

Later on that night Fiona walked back into headquaters with Tigramon holding two coffee mugs. She walked into the main room where Yoshi and Lalamon sat. "here ya go mate" Fiona said handing her the coffee. Yoshi takes it. "Thank you Fiona" she said as she took a sip of her coffee. Fiona sat across from her and began to sip. "You know im really worried about the mates" Fiona said. "huh? who?" Yoshi asks. "Thomas and Marcus. I wish they could get along. I'm especially worried about Thomas he just seems so unhappy lately" Fiona said sadly. "Sounds like you have a crush" Lalamon said. Fiona stopped sipping her coffee and looked up at Lalamon. "I donnot! Tommy is just my best friend!" Fiona said reddening. "Yeah right! Look your blushing!" Yoshi said smirking. "She do like Thomas though' Tigramon told them. "Tigramon!" Fiona scolded. "I knew it! You do like him!" Yoshi said smiling. "Please dont tell him" Fiona begged. "I wont" Yoshi said. "Ah young love sure is nice!" Lalamon cooed. Thats when the girls and their digimon heard the door open.

Yoshi and Fiona then got up seeing no one at the door. "Hello? Is someone there?" Yoshi asks. "Anyone?" Fiona asked. They walked out the room only to see that they then got locked out. "Hey! We just got locked out!" Yoshi cried. "oh no!" Lalamon cried. "That anit cute!" Tigramon said. "No it isnt mate. Yoshi you think you could open the code?" Fiona asked. Yoshi nodded and then tried 3 diffrent passwords but no luck. "Oh no now what do we do!" Yoshi cried. "Let me try this" Fiona said. She then hacked through security and unlocked the code and the door opened. "where did you learn to do that?" Yoshi asked. "A mate taught me" Fiona said. The girls then ran in only to see that Thomas was inside the Digital Dive. "Thomas!" Fiona cried. "Im sorry Fiona..." Thomas said and he then disapeared into the Digital World. Tears began to stream down Fionas face. "Thomas..."

R&R


	3. Episode 5

Enjoy!

"Were in trouble!" Yoshi mopped. Fiona on the other hand was still in tears at the fact that Thomas had gone into the Digital Dive fearing that he will never come back. Tigramon put her paw on Fionas leg. "hey girl it will be okay" she said. "cmon Agumon! Nobodies here!" said a familar voice. "Right Behind you boss" said another. Fiona,Yoshi,Lalamon and Tigramon turned around seeing Marcus and Agumon trying to be sneaky. "what are you doing?!" Yoshi asked. Marcus and Agumon turned to them shocked that they saw them.

"Thomas did a Digital Dive? I'll teach him to be sneakier than me!" Marcus said. "You a clown you know that?" Tigramon told him. "who are you calling a fool?" Marcus asked her angryly. "Relax boss dont be jealous" Agumon said. He then turned to Tigramon. "and dont be mad Tigramon. Here i'll hold your hand" Agumon said taking her paw in his claw. Tigramon snatched her hand away from him. "DONT! Touch me!" Tigramon snapped. Agumon winced at that. "touchy!" "im so worried about him! The Digital Dive has never been even tested on a bloke yet" Fiona said. "I know! He should know better" Yoshi agreed. Yoshi then saw a blue dot on the screen. "There Thomas' digivice signal!" Yoshi said. "thank goodness he's alright" Fiona said. The screen then went blank. "oh no his signal is gone!" Fiona cried. "Well thats horrible!" Marcus said sarcastically. He then put his arm around Fiona and looked at Yoshi. "Yoshi! Fiona and I will do a Digital Dive together!" Marcus said. "huh?!" Fiona asked shocked while blushing since his arm was still around her. Marcus then took Fionas hand and lead her to the Digital Dive making her blush more. "who told you?! You cant take my girl like that unless im with her and unless if she's happy" Tigramon complained. "good! then we can all go together Tigramon! You know just you and me" Agumon said blushing. "hey dont forget about us Agumon!" Marcus said. "hold on! who said any of you were going to the Digital Dive? Its too dangerous!" Yoshi cried. "That doesnt matter to me! Im not gonna let Thomas finish the fight that I started" Marcus said. Fiona and Tigramon sweatdropped while Yoshi did a facepalm. "your a crazy bloke you know that?" Fiona asked. "who cares about your stupid fight your just gonna make things worse for me and everyone else at DATS" Yoshi said. "Its not working! Come Fix it!" Marcus said. Yoshi walked away. "sorry im not helping you!" Marcus then began to kick and punch the machine and Agumon helped out too. This freaked out Yoshi and Fiona. "Yoshi please! Let him go before he breaks it!" Fiona cried. "Okay already!" Yoshi yelled.

Triumphant, Marcus and Agumon grin in the Digital Dive with Fiona and Tigramon in tow as Yoshi and Lalamon got to work on the machine. "Digigate Open in 3...2...1" Lalamon said. Soon Marcus,Fiona and their digimon went through the portal that was dark blue with strange numbers around and they soon made it. "Wow! The Digital World is werid! The sky and the ground is upside down" Marcus said. Fiona kneeled down to his level smirking at him. "Actually mate your upside down" Fiona said. "I see..." Marcus said getting up. The four then looked around. "wow our 1st time in the Digital World!" Marcus said. "yeah! mine too" Agumon said. "what? but your a digimon" Marcus said. Fiona turned to Tigramon. "have you been to this world before?" Fiona asked. "actually i'll admit. Its mine too" Tigramon said. "Hey guys! Look what I found!" Agumon said. The others then look and see a flashing pond. "this water is digital" Marcus said. "look! a flock of dragon!" Agumon pointed out. The others then looked up and saw them. "Those are Seadramon Agumon" Fiona explained. "cool!" Marcus said. "look at those ones" Agumon said pointing to bounchy orange ones with knifes in their heads. "those are Tsunomon" Fiona explained. "hey look at those walking plants" Marcus said. "those are Pyokomon" Fiona said. "nerd!" Marcus said. "I am not a dag! I just know these things cause I work at DATS!" Fiona yelled. (Me: Dag is an australian term for a nerd,goof, or a funny person) Marcus smirked. "heh heh! your cute when your angry" Marcus said. Fiona blushed at that. "um...what?!" Fiona asked. Marcus blushed relisng what he just said. "uh! Um nothing!" Marcus said nervous.y. "right! nothing..." Fiona mumbling. Agumon looked at Tigramon with a sly grin on his face. Tigramon turned to him with an eyebrow raised wondering what was on his mind. Agumon elbowed her. "huh?! huh?! Boss and Fiona seem pretty close Tigramon! Doesnt that give you an idea? heh? heh?" Agumon asked. Tigramon narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance. "yeah it does..."Tigramon said as her sharp tiger eye sparkled. She then pointed her claw against Agumons face just inches away. "It gives me the idea that if you ever touch me again ima knock you out" she threatend. She then walked away from him and followed Fiona. Agumon had heart in his eyes. "she can knock me out anyday!" he said lovestruck. "knock it off Agumon!" Marcus said. "we have to find the mole digimon thing". Fiona then stopped in her tracks. "hold on! What about Thomas?" she asked. "forget him! let him figure things out on his own!" Marcus said. "no way! i wont move anywhere until you agree to help me find Thomas" Fiona said crossing her arms. "whatever you say ginger" Marcus said walking away. An angry vein mark appears on Fionas head. "im a bluey!" she cried as she bregudingingly followed Marcus.

The team and their digimon continued to walk through the Digital World and they discovered a area made out of ice crystals. "Whats that?" Marcus asked. "Its all sparkly" Fiona said. "its pretty and dope!" Tigramon said. "Not as pretty as you Tigramon" Agumon said leaning close to her. Tigramon sweatdropped as she pushed Agumons face away from her with her claw. "Anybody told you you got bad breath?" she asked. "heh heh...sorry" he said. The team continued to search high and low for...well Marcus was searching for Drimogimon while Fiona struggled to find Thomas. The four then walked along side a mountain. "Hold up!" Tigramon said. "Whats wrong?" Fiona asked. "Somethings coming!" Tigramon said. "I feel it too!" Agumon said. The ground then began to rumble. "woah woah!" Fiona said trying to hold still but Marcus caught her. He then looked up. "Whats that?" Marcus asked. Drimogimon then erupts out the hole. Marcus and Agumon smile at that. "Its Drimogimon!" Agumon said. "He found us instead" Marcus said. 'Oh no!' Fiona thought. Drimogimon then jumped down and dug into the ground. "...He's gone..." Agumon said. "D-Duh!" Tigramon said. "Hey wait!" Marcus said running towards the hole. Agumon followed. "Marcus! How about waiting for us!" Fiona said chasing after them with Tigramon following.

The team were in pursuit of Drimogimon covering their eyes of the dirt he kept digging. "He sure moves fast!" Marcus said. "Oh no! The dirt is going to ruin my doo!" Fiona cries. "Suck it up ginger!" Marcus tells her. "Im a bluey!" Fiona told him. Drimogimon then made a hole out. "He broke through!" Tigramon said. The team then saw Drimogimon and attemped to attack but Drimogimon played tricks on them jumping from hole to hole. This caused the ground to shake and the wall and ground to break apart little by little. "Marcus!" Fiona cried scared. The ground then broke and everyone fell through the hole.

"Ow that smarts!" Marcus cried. Fiona glared at him. "Ugh! This is all your fault! You always have to rush in on things!" Fiona scolded. She then smacks Marcus on the head. "Ow! Hey! Look Ginger! Just because your a girl doesnt mean i wont hit you!" Marcus threatened. Fiona turned away from him crossing her arms. "Do I even have to remind you about the previous time when I beat you in a fight?" she asks smiling triumphantly. Marcus groweled at Fiona. "You just got lucky! I wasnt ready!" Marcus said. "You guys!" they heard a familar voice say. They then turned and saw Thomas and Gaomon. "Tommy! Your okay!" Fiona said excitely running up to hug him. Thomas was caught off guard for a moment as he was blushing. Tigramon walked up to Gaomon. "Arent you gonna give me a hug too?" she asks smirking. "Not in a million years..." Gaomon said. "I love you too..." Tigramon said sarcastically.

Tigramon and Gaomon worked on removing the rocks while the teens and Agumon talked. "So you guys got trapped by Drimogimon as well huh?" Thomas asked. "We wouldnt have if it werent for Marcus and his wobbly behavior. (Me: Wobby is an Australian term for over excited). "Hey! Im not wobbly! I happen to be in good shape!" Marcus said. Fiona sweatdropped. "That wasnt what I meant!" Marcus turned to Thomas. "Wait a minute! So you were outsmarted by a giant gopher!" Marcus said amused. Marcus,Agumon and even Tigramon then started laughing. Thomas blushed in embarrasment. "Get a load of the genious!" Marcus said amused. "Now stop that! All of you! I swear! all of you are all so impish!" Fiona scolded. Everyone stared at Fiona for a brief moment and saw her serious face. She turns back to Thomas. A small smirk forming on her face. "But i must admit! The fact that you were outsmarted was a bit hilarious!" Fiona said. She then started laughing and Marcus,Agumon and Tigramon joined her. "Fiona!" Thomas said in disbelief. "Even the ginger thinks your a clown!" Marcus said. This made them laugh louder. "Hey now! I didnt say that!" Fiona said laughing.

"We found a way out!" Gaomon said. "Yeah true by now my claws are messed up!" Tigramon said. "Well done!" Thomas said. "Dont fret mate! You did an ace job!" Fiona said givning her a thumbs up and a wink. Thomas then took a step but he then suddenly winced in pain. "Tommy! Are you alright?" Fiona asks. "You looked injured!" Marcus said. "Im fine! This barely counts as an injury!" Thomas said. Marcus and Fiona use their instincts and then each hold Thomas. "I dont need help!" Thomas said. "Yes you do! Wake up! Put a side your stubborness and let us help you!" Marcus said. Fiona looked at Marcus amazed. 'Wow...I guess theres a side of Marcus i never knew about...the kind that is built like a brick with a heart!" she thought. (Me: The phrase 'Built like a brick' is an Australian term for strong.)

Agumon started to cry at the happy moment. "Your making me cry boss!" he said sniffling. "shut up fool!" Tigramon scolded making him jump. The three teens then started to walk with Fiona and Marcus holding Thomas. The eached helped each other through the cave. Thats when the three of them and their digimon came across three holes in the cave. "Which hole do we go through now?" Marcus asked. "Seems that Drimogimon has formed a natural maze" Thomas said.

The teens eventually made a decision and continued to walk on. "Why didnt you digivolve Gaomon and break out earlier? And Fiona you could have done the same with Tigramon the whole time!" Marcus said. "Its dangerous!" Fiona stated. "What do you mean dangerous?" Marcus asked. "Gaomon!" Thomas ordered. "Right!" Gaomon answered. Gaomon then turned to the wall and punched it making the cave rumble a little. "If Gaomon or Tigramon were to digivolve it would cause another cave in" Thomas said. "I see" Marcus said. The three then come across another two way path. "Rats! Another cave in! Not good!" Fiona cried. "Lets go this way!" Marcus said. "No! That way!" Thomas said. "Why not!" Marcus said. "Okay now! This is no time to squabble!" Fiona said. (Me: Squabble is an australian or british tem for argue). "I agree! And look at that coin over there! I dropped it there earlier to mark are path" Thomas said. "Which means we should go the opposite way" Fiona said. "Maybe you are a genious!" Marcus said. "Compared to you? Believe it doesnt take much!" Thomas said. Marcus groaned at that. "Now now! What did I just say about squabbling?!" Fiona yelled a bit. The boys look at her surprised. "Fine! Fine! Whatever you say ginger!" Marcus said. "UGH! Im a bluey!" Fiona retorted. They then walk in the other direction.

"UGH boss? WHEN ARE WE GONNA GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY?!" Agumon cried. "stop complaining and think positive! We'll get out of here soon!" Marcus said. "Thats the spirit mate!" Fiona said. "Being positive has nothing to do with it! But were getting towards the surface" Thomas said. Fiona looked at him sadly. "You really are the downer you know that?" Marcus asked. "You too" Thomas said. "*sigh* you blokes..." Fiona muttered.

The digi team eventually made it to the edge of a rocky cliff in the cave. "How are we gonna get down from up here?" Marcus asked. "No choice! Lets go back" Thomas said as he began to walk away. Fiona just stood there not knowing were to go since Marcus just stood there at the edge with Agumon. She then looked down and saw Drimogimon. "Mates look! Its Drimogimon!" she said. "WHAT?!" Marcus asked. Drimogimon walked out of a hole. "This is a once in a lifetime chance! Cmon Agumon!" Marcus said. Fiona widen her eyes shocked. "Are you crazy?! How are you going to get down there?" Fiona asked. "And didnt you hear me when I said this cave is unstable?" Thomas asked. "Then we'll just have to fight without digivolving!" Marcus said "Think about what your saying. He's got the advantage down here. Without digivolving we cant win!" Thomas said. "Then what do we do?" Marcus asked. "I think we should go above ground 1st" Fiona said. "I agree! Lets let him go past us" Thomas said. Marcus held him. "NO WAY! A real champion doesnt run and hide! We meet the enemy head on!" Marcus said leading Thomas to the edge. "Dont think with your fists!" Thomas said. "Agumon! Gaomon! Tigramon! Follow me! Fiona hold onto us!" Marcus said. "WAIT! Hold on! What are you plotting?" Fiona asked scared as she quickly clinged onto Marcus. Without warning Marcus jumped along with Thomas and Fiona with the digimon following as they scream. "WAHOO!" Agumon cheered. "Thomas!" Gaomon cried. "S***!" Tigramon cried. Everyone then landed safely on Drimogimon who didnt notice everyone was on it.

"Grab onto his fur and dont let go!" Marcus ordered. Fiona smirked at this. 'Oh i see where this is going!' she thought. Marcus had climbed to the top of Drimogimon who then stopped and the two stared at each other for a moment as he stopped. "Hi there..." Marcus said nervously. Drimogimon then roared asa everyone struggled to stay on. Drimogimon then activated its drill and made a hole in the cave. Marcus then grabbed its fur and started to steer the digimon. "WOAH!" Marcus and Fiona cried. Drimogimon then jumed out to the cave and up the surface as Fiona and Marcus watched in amazment. "Sunlight!" Agumon said. "D-Duh!" Tigramon said. 'Is it possible? Did Marcus plan this from the very beginning?" Thomas asked. Fiona turned to Marcus and smiled. 'This bloke may have a plan...I can feel it...' she thought. "Thomas! Sir we should jump down now sir!" Gaomon cried. Tigramon snickered at this. "Someone scared? How cute!" she said. Gaomon blushed and turned away. "I am not scared!" he said.

Drimogimon then began to hop from land to land as Marcus continued to steer him. "I wanna go this way!" he said. "Weeeeee! This is fun! It reminds me of home when im riding on Kangaroos!" Fiona said happily. "Yeah! Its kinda like a rodeo!" Marcus said. The two laughed together a bit and it seemed that they were growing a bond. Thomas saddened at the sight. "Where are you taking us?" Thomas asked. "Didnt you say we have to look for a good battle ground?" Marcus asked. Fiona then noticed the igeberg area. "Look Marcus! Over there!" Fiona said pointing to the iceberg from earlier. Marcus smirked at that. "Im way ahead of you ginger!" he said. Marcus then drove Drimogimon inside and everyone jumped off but not before Marcus punched his head. "ITS FIGHTING TIME AGAIN!" he then got his orange DNA charge.

"DNA...Charge!" "Agumon digivolve to...Geogreymon!" "DNA...Charge!" "Gaomon digivolve to...Gaogamon!" "DNA...Charge!" "Tigramon digivolve to...Tigrisamon!"

Fiona then noticed something odd with Drimogimon. "Drimogimon..he's shaking" she said. "But why?" Marcus asked. Drimogimon then digivolved into Digmon. "Its Digmon!" Thomas said. Marcus charged at it. "Things just got interesting!" he said. But before he could hit Digmon Marcus got striked back with its drill. Geogreymon then attacked. "Mega Flame!" "did it work?" Marcus asked. When the flames stopped Digmon was still standing there. Fiona sweatdropped. "Apparently not mate" she said. "Spiral Blow!" "Thunder Rays!" Gaogamon and Tigrisamon attacked but Digmon had dodged. Digmon then threw drills at Gaogamon and Tigrisamon. Geogreymon then attacked again. "Mega Flame!" but Digmon dodged and hit Geogreymon. "Thats how you wanna play?" Marcus asked. "Marcus! Fiona! Do you guys remember the last battle?" "huh?" Marcus asked. "I do" Fiona said. "Geogreymons Mega Flame,Gaogamons Spiral Blow and Tigrisamons Thunder Ray clashed and canceled each other out!" Thomas said. "Lets do it again!" he said. "I see! Ace plan Tommy! Lets do it!" Fiona said. "Ok!" Marcus said.

"Gaogamon!" "Geogreymon!" "Tigrisamon!" the three teens called. The digimon then go back to their tamers. "When we give the signal the three of you attack understand?" Thomas asked. Digmon then jumped off the ice pavement. "ATTACK!" the three teens ordered. "Mega Flame!" "Spiral Blow!" "Thunder Rays!" The Flame,Wind and Thunder attack then combined into 1 red-yellow firey,electricfying spiral blow and hit Digmon. This turned Digmon back into a digi egg. "Alright! We showed him!" Marcus said. "Grouse job mates!" Fiona said happily. (Grouse is and australan term for great or excellent) Marcus looked at her confused. "Uh grouse?" "*sigh* I meant great Marcus" Fiona said. Marcus smirked at her and laughed a little. "You australians are werid" he said. "You are so impish" Fiona said. She then picked up the egg and the team headed out.

"Marcus did you plan all of this?" Thomas asked. "No it was just pure luck! But you cant argue with the results can you?" Marcus asked and then he laughed. "Your a crazy bloke you know that?" Fiona asked. "Still I thought what you did was amazing!" she added. "You did pretty well yourself ginger! You australians arent all bad after all" Marcus said winking at her. Fiona blushed and looked down. "Im a bluey..." she muttered. 'You really are full of surprises arent you Marcus?' she thought. 'I cant analyze his ability with my intellect! How do you make the ilogical logical?' Thomas thought. "Stop a second!" Thomas said. Everyone then stopped. "Whats up?" Marcus asked. Thomas the put a fist up. Marcus looked at him for a moment before smiling at him. "Were a team Thomas!" he said bumping his fist with his. Fiona smiled at the scene. "Looks like the boss just got himself another employee" Agumon said. "Lets not push are luck!" Thomas said. Fiona giggled. "Cmon mates lets go back" she said.

"You fools!" Samson stated. "You were able to make it back this time but did you think what would have happened if you had failed? Theres still many pitfuls you three dont know about the Digital World!" Kudamon stated. "As members of this organization you must follow the rules! Im the most especially shocked at you Fiona!" he said. A flow of guilt went through Fiona as she looked down sadly. "I have but one thing to say to you three...well done!" he said. Everyone looked at him shocked. "Its good to have you safetly back home!" He added. The three teens and their digimon exchange confused looks before seluting Samson. "SIR!" they said.

R&R


	4. Episode 7

Now onto Episode 7!

Fiona sat on her chair with Tigramon on her side as they both sipped their tea. Fiona looked up at Marcus and Agumon who stood at the door waiting for Thomas' arrival. "Marcus do you really think this is going to work mate?" she asked. "Of course this will work! Just trust me on this ginger!" he said. "yeah never doubt the boss!" Agumon said. "Bluey!" Fiona corrected. "What do you guys mean? Is what gonna work?" Yoshi asks. "Oh youll see" Tigramon said. Thomas and Gaomon then enter the room. "Welcome back to DATS sir! We've been waiting for you!" Marcus said. "With open arms sir!" Agumon added. Thomas and Agumon looked confused and shocked. This made Fiona and Tigramon burst out laughing. "So sir you must be really tired! Have some tea while its still warm" Marcus said as Agumon presented the tea. Thomas' eye was twitching. "Uh...thank you..." Thomas said nervously. "I just have one small question: whats the catch Marcus?" Thomas asked. "You dont have to catch anything! Were doing all the throwing!" Agumon blurted. Gaomon sweatdropped. "No...thats not what he meant" "Agumon what I mean by catch is..why are you being so nice to me Marcus becasue you never do anything without an altiear motive!" Thomas said. "Oh cmon you think to hard Tommy buddy!" Marcus said. Fiona stood up and walked over to him. "Ha ha! He called you the childhood nickname I used to give you! Right? Tommy? He hee!" Fiona said poking his shoulder. Thomas blushed at that. His eye began to twitch. "Tho-mas-" he said. "Ooh but I like Tommy better!" Fiona said giggling. Thomas groaned a bit at that and turned to Marcus. "I'd be careful if I were you sir! Something smells fishy around here" Gaomon said. "Its...my colone" Marcus said. "Oh word? I smell that! That smell nasty! Marcus you really gotta buy new colone! Yuck!" Tigramon said covering her nose. "Tigramon!" Fiona scolded. "Tell me what your up to already!" Thomas said. "Thing is...I have a makeup test due soon and-" Marcus began. "-Oh will you just tell him about the main worry" Fiona interupted. "Oh Fine...well tommorrow is Kristy's Birthday" Marcus said. "your let sister right?" Thomas asked. "Well I just need a babysiter for her. Just until my makeup exam is over" Marcus explained. "Thats simple enough! Do you know any good babysiters?" Thomas asked. "I would be happy to do it" Yoshi said. "But she comes at a pretty price" Lalamon said. "hey dont say things like that!" Yoshi said. "so youll do it for free?" Lalamon asked. "I didnt say that!" Yoshi says. "It cant be Yoshi! I need someone that can act like a big brother! I need you Thomas! Could you pretend to be a member of my family tommorrow?" Marcus asked. "Family...' Thomas thought deeply. Fiona saw this and thought sadly knowing what he was thinking. "We'll see!" he said. Fiona couldnt hold it in anymore. She anime jumped over to Marcus and took his hand. "Heh? Whats with you?" Marcus asked confused. "Oh please Marcus? Can I come too? I love kiddies! Ive always wanted to expirence what it would it be like to have a little sister! So please?" Fiona asked. "Ok geez Fiona! You can go. But dont expect any payment" Marcus said. Fiona let go of his hand and smiled. "Ha!" Fiona ssaid. "what now?" Marcus asked. "Thats the first time you ever said my name!" Fiona said smiling triumphantly. She then walked back to her seat. "Man are all Australians this werid?" Marcus muttered aas he walked back to his seat. "Dont think I didnt hear that! And dont forget im also half Japanese!" Fiona said. "Heh? Your part Japanese? I cant belive it!" Marcus said. "You mad slow" Tigramon said. "Dont worry Tigramon! We'll run a whole lot faster I promise!" Agumon said putting his claw on her shoulder. Tigramon hissed at him. Agumon quickly took his claw off. "Touchy!" he said.

Later on...

"Why do we have to come to your house today?" Thomas asked. "Thats right isnt the little rage tommorrow?" Fiona asked. (Me: Rage is an Australian term for party). "Kristy can be tough so we wanted her to approve you 1st!" Agumon said. "Shes not that bad! Cmon in" Marcus said. "Im home!" he called. The three teens then entered the house and sat on the kitchen table. "Hi again!" Kristy said. "Im Thomas H. Norstein! Sorry for the rudeness the other day when we met by my car" Thomas said. "Oh its quite alright" Sarah said. "My name is Fiona Takeuchi! Its nice to meet you" Fiona said. "Likewise! So tell me are you two good friends with Marcus?" Sarah asked. "Uh..." Thomas said nervously. Fiona put her hand on his shoulder. "Of course we are! The best of mates!" she said. "hey Kristy Thomas and Fiona are gonna be here for your birthday! Isnt that great?" Marcus asked. "Yeah! Alrght! Im so happy!" Kristy said happily. "You are just the sweetest thing! I could just steal you!" Fiona said. "Oh if only if you could..." Marcus said. "Marcus stop that!" Sarah said. "So whats it like in England Fiona?" Kristy asked. "Um England?" Fiona said confused. "Well yeah! I mean you have a cool British accent so you have to be British right?" Kristy asked. Fiona sweatdropped but kepted her smile. "Um actually im Australian and if you must know it is a beautiful place full of many types of animals" Fiona explained. "cool! I wanna go there!" Kristy said. "Wait-I still havent-" Thomas studdered. "Son it isnt a problem is it?" Sarah asked. Thomas began to blush. "I swear-" Thomas began getting up. "Tommy?" Fiona asked confused. "I Thomas H. Norstein will put my heart into making Kristy's Birthday the best one ever!" Thomas said flipping his hair. "Ooh! hee hee!" Fiona blushed and giggled at Thomas' hair flipping. "And I will as well" Fiona said. "Yay! Thomas Fiona thank you so much!" Kristy said running up to hug them. "So do you guys have a funny friend like Agumon that hangs around with you guys?" Kristy asks. "Funny friends?" Thomas asked confused. "She must mean our partners" Fiona said. "Their digimons name is Gaomon and Tigramon!" Agumon said. "show me show me show me!" Kristy said jumping for joy. Thomas and Fiona giggled at that. "Cute little bloke isnt she?" Fiona asked. "Yes she is" Thomas said. The two then pull out their digivices. "Gaomon relise!" "Sir yes sir!" "Tigramon relise!" "Bring it!" "Ooh! Their so cute!" Kristy said. Gaomon bblushed. "n-nice to meet you" he said. "Yeah wahts up kid?" Tigramon asked. "Their talking dogs!" Kristy said. "Heh heh heh! She called you guys dogs!" Agumon laughed. Tigramon then lifted her claw and on cue Agumon stopped laughing. "Would a dog wear boxing gloves?" Gaomon asked. "Or chains?" Tigramon added. "I better make dinner" Sarah said. "In that case we'll be taking our leave now" Thomas said putting her hands on Fiona's shoulder as a signal to go. "Noooo stay and eat dinner with us" Kristy cried. "No I still have work to done and-" Thomas began. Fiona face Thomas. Her eyes sparkling as she smiled sweetly looking beautiful. "Oh forget work Tommy! Please let us stay and eat...pleaseeee?" she asked. Thomas blushed. "O-of course Fiona!" Thomas said.

Dinner was soon ready and everyone was eatting. "Hey Tigramon after dinner how about I give you a tour of the house?" Agumon asked. "huh?" Tigramon asked confused. "Well you know I could take you upstairs and I could show you places" Agumon said. "what are you saying?" Tigramon asked. "You know we could go to the living room,the hallway and maybe I could show you the bed room! OH! and if you dont like that place I could show you the bathroom! And then I could show you the bathtub! And if your not busy maybe we could-"Agumon began starting to blush but Tigramon already knocked him out on the head knowing where this was going. "Your a dirty little digimon you know that?" Tigramon scolded. "Your so pretty when your angry...ughhhhh" Agumon said knocked out.

'Quite a lovely dinner table they have' Thomas thought. He then turned to look at the picture of the Marcus Damon family. "Thomas? Thomas?" Fiona asked. "anything wrong with the food?" Marcus asked. "If you want i could make you something else" Sarah said. "Thats not it at all...its just...you see...i just grown a custom to eatting alone thats all" Thomas explained. Fiona let out a small whimper. Thomas then set his chopsticks down. "Thank you for the meal We have to be going now!" Thomas said getting up. "Can I take you home Fiona?" he asked. "Um..." Fiona then looked at everyones faces. "Ok. Lets go Tigramon" Fiona said getting up to follow them. Tigramon did the same. "I'll be thinking about you in the bath tub Tigramon..." Agumon said. "Your just sick!" she exclaimed. "Lets go Gaomon!" Thomas said. "sir yes sir" he said following him. They then enter the limo. "Hey guys..." Marcus called. "Don't worry Marcus! I'll be at Kristys birthday i promise!" Thomas said. "and I will be there as well" Fiona added. "hooroo mate!" she said. (Me: Hooroo is an australan term for goodbye) The window then closed and the driver drove away. "what happened to him?...i wonder..." Marcus said. The driver then dropped Fiona off at her mansion. "Well here we are" Thomas said. The limo driver then opened the door to let Fiona out. Fiona looked back at Thomas. "Are you gonna be alright Thomas?" she asked. "Of course Fiona why wouldnt i be?" Thomas asked. Fiona looked at him worried for a moment seeing his calm face and then smiled. "Nevermind. Goodnight mate!" Fiona said. "Goodnight Fiona" Thomas said. Fiona then got out the limo and walked to her mansion. Thomas then spent all night on the birthday plan.

Marcus and his family stood outside that morning. "Their late! And their gonna make me late for school!" Marcus yelled. Thomas' limo then pulled up. "Finall!" Marcus groaned. Thomas then got out the van in a white suit with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Marcus looked at him like he was crazy. Thomas then kneeled down to Kristys level presenting him the flowers. "happy birthday! Many happy returns" Thomas said. "Oh! Thank you!" Kristy said. "I promise you that today will be the best birthday you ever had for the rest of your life!" Thomas said. "I cant wait Thomas!" Kristy said. Fionas limo then pulls up. Her limo driver then opens her door. "Im sorry im late!" she said. Fiona then stepped out the limo wearing a white mini dress with thigh high tight black boots. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she has jewerly. Marcus and Thomas blushed. 'She looks so beautiful' Thomas thought. 'She looks hot!' Marcus thought. "Well dont you look lovely today!" Sarah said. "Thank you!" Fiona said. "She's right! You do look lovely as always" Thomas said. Fiona blushed. "Thanks!" she said. "You actually look like a girl!" Marcus joked. "And what exactly does that mean?" Fiona asked irratatead. "Oh nothing!" Marcus said grinning. "Look at you two! You look like a bride and groom standing together like that!" Sarah said. Thomas and Fiona blush at that. "Um...bride and groom?" Thomas asked. Fiona giggled and sweatdropped =. "Well i doubt a bride would wear boots on her wedding day" Fiona said. "Sarah these are for you!" Thomas said presenting her a boquet of flowers. "what? your so sweet! and its not even my birthday!" "This is a thanks for dinner yesterday" Thomas said. "and Fiona...these are for you" Thomas said presenting her a boquet of flowers. "What are these for?" Fiona asked. "For being more beautiful each day!" Thomas said. This made Fiona blush. 'Does he like me?' she thought.

"If you give me flowers your toast! Boy when you do something you do it!" Marcus said. "I told you before! I am the master of the well layed plan!" Thomas stated. "What a guy..." Marcus said sarcastically. "MARCUS! Your gonna be late if you dont leave right now!" Sarah said. "Well I gotta go! Thanks again guys! I gotta take that make up exam! Im gonna ace it!" Marcus said happily as he put up a fist. "Thats the spirit!" Thomas said. The two then fist pump. Fiona smiled at them. "I hope you do an ace job!" Fiona said. "Thanks ginger! See ya!" Marcus said leaving. "Ugh! Bluey!" Fiona called. "Okay Kristy time to put your birthday plan into action! First were gonna go to the hotel resturants-" Thomas began. "-NO! I have other places I wanna go! Please?" Kristy asked making a cute face. "Uhh..." Thomas said nervously. "Of course Kristy! Its your birthday so you can do whatever you want! Right Tommy?" Fiona asked. Thomas blushed. " Um..Yes! Of course Fiona!" "Yay!" Kristy cheered. 'This already ruins my schedule' Thomas thought.

Everyone later on got into Thomas limo and the driver drove off. Thomas looked at his laptop. 'Ive got to do something to make up the time we've lost' Thomas thought. Sarah then noticed Thomas who looked troubled. "Is something wrong Thomas?" she asked. "No! Nothing!" Thomas said. The limo then came to a rough stop. "Hey! Why'd you stop?" Thomas asked. "My deepest apologizes master Thomas! But it seems that we ran out of road!" The driver said. "Doesnt matter! Were near anyway! Lets get out an walk from here!" Kristy suggested. Fiona sweatdropped and narrowed her eyes. "Ripper..." she muttered sarcastically.(Me: Ripper is austrailan slang for great!) 'No car? Now we'll lose even more time!' Thomas thought.

Kristy then lead Thomas and Fiona to the arcade. "This is where you wanted to go?" Thomas asked. "Yeah the arcade!" Kristy said happily as she walked inside with her mother. "Ripper! Im an ace player at arcade games!" Fiona said happily. She then noticed Thomas not saying a word. "Thomas?" she asked. Thomas was on the phone cancelling a reservation that he planned out. "Poor bloke must have worked all night" Fiona sighed. She then walked in. Thomas went inside afterwards. The four then went to a crane game. "You just pick a stuff animal and i'll get it for you Kristy!" Thomas said. "I want the kitty kat!" Kristy said. "You got it!" Thomas said. He then got the crane working and picked up a white kitty toy. "No not that one! The other one!" Kristy said refering to a tiger kitty. "Right! That kitty!" Thomas sighed. Fiona put her hand on Thomas' shoulder. "No problem mate! Let me give it a fair go!" she said. (Me: Fair go is slang for 'chance').

Later on Krist played with Thomas in a video game and won several times. "I win!" she cheered. "Good for you mate!" Fiona said happily. "I didnt know you were this good at video games!" Sarah said. "I keep losing! Im terrible!" Thomas said shocked. "She's different than her brother! She hasnt teased you once about your 17 loses" Gaomon said from the digivice. "No she's exactly like her brother! She ruins my plans too!" Thomas sighed sadly.

The rest of the day was the same thing. They went to Kristys favorite resturant but Thomas couldnt pay because he had a credit card but Fiona and Sarah offered to pay and he thanked them. The four were currently walking on the street. "Well Kristy if you have any other plans now the time to request it!" Thomas said. Kristy thought for a moment. "I know! I wanna see fireworks! You know one's that go 'boom' with orange green lights!" Kristy said. Fiona looked at Thomas. "Hey we know a place like that! Right Thomas?" she asked. "Oh! I know what you mean!" Thomas said. The two then lead Kristy and Sarah to an amusement park. "An amusemrnt park?" Sarah asked. "Cool!" Kristy said. "They have a fireworks show every night!" Thomas said. "Yeah! Thomas and I came here alot when we were small!" Fiona added. "For a date?" Kristy asked. The two older teens then blushed. "Um...well..." Thomas said nervously. "Oh cmon Thomas! Fiona is so pretty! And she's from Australia! You two are a perfect match!" Kristy said. The two blushed as she went on. "She has a point there hon" Tigramon said from the digivice making Fiona blush harder. "Kristy stop that!" Sarah scolded. "Sorry mom!" Kristy said. "Why dont we check out the attractions and rides before they start?" Thomas asked.

The past few hours were fun. They went on roller coasters, kids rides, horror rides, and ate some food. They later on went on the ferris wheel that night. "Wow! Pretty!" Kristy said. "Ripper isnt it? Fiona asked. "Sure is! You can see the whole town from here!" Kristy said. Thomas then imagined a image of him as a little boy standing in a meadow with a woman with long black hair. Fiona noticed how he was quiet. "Tommy are you alright mate?" she asked. "Are you not having fun?" Kristy asked. "On the contrary i cant remember the last time I had this much fun!" Thomas said happily. They then heard the sound of flashing/ "The fireworks! They started early!" Kristy said. Thomas stood up and looked out the window. "No! Its a digimon!" he said serious. Fiona then looked out the window. "Strewth! Is that...a giant orange?" Fiona asked. (Me: Strewth is an australian exclaim). "Not just any orange! Its Citramon!" Thomas explained.

Thomas and Fiona then jump out of the ferris wheel cart. "Thomas! Fiona! Please becareful!" Sarah cried. "Get to safety quick!" Thomas said. "No! Please!"Kristy cried. "No tears sweetie! We'll be back sooner!" Fiona said giving her a thumbs up. "Right! Lets go Fiona!" Thomas said. The two teens then raced to go fight the digimon. They then held up their digivices. "Gaomon Relise!" Thomas said. "Sir yes sir!" "Tigramon Relise!" Fiona said. "Bring it!". "He's tart! Careful!" Gaomon said. "Ugh! I hate oranges!" Tigramon muttered. "We'll stay clear of the juice!" Thomas said. Fiona then turned on her earpiece. "This is Fiona! Theres a brumby digimon in area U308! The digimon is Citramon! Im requesting that the area to be closed down immediately!" Fiona said. "Confirmed! The area will be blockade" Miki said from the speaker. Fiona then turned off the earpiece. "Any good oil Thomas?" Fiona asked wondering if he had an idea. "Yes! Persue and secure!" Thomas said.

"DNA...Charge!" Thomas said. "Gaomon digivolve too...Gaogamon!" "DNA...Charge!" Fiona said.(Me: I would love it if someone were to say 'DNA Charge with an australian accent! It would sound cool! ^^). "Tigramon digivolve too...Tigrisamon!" Gaogamon and Tigrisamon went to charge towards Citramon dodging his green bombs swiftly. The two then tackled him down and began to squeeze the juice out of him but Citramon then threatened to drown everyone with the bombs. "Strewth!" Fiona cried. 'He'll drown the entire park! WAIT!' Thomas thought. He then thought about what Kristy said about fireworks and got an idea. "Thats it! Green an orange fireworks!" Thomas said. "What does fireworks have to do with Citramon?" Fiona asked. "I have an idea Fiona! Follow my lead!" Thomas said. Fiona nodded.

Thomas and Fiona then told Gaogamon and Tigrisamon to toss Citramon to the sky and they did. "Spiral Blow!" "Thunder Rays!" Citramons bombs exploided into green and orange colors along with Tigrisamon Thunder Ray attack that made the fireworks sparkle even better. Fiona smiled at that. "Ace job you two!" she said. Fiona and Thomas then looked up at the fireworks. "Beautiful arent they?" Thomas asked. Fiona looked at him and blushed a bit. "Yeah" Fiona said. Thomas then took her hand and the two walked to the parking lot where Kristy and Sarah were. Thomas apologized for not making Kristys wishes come true but Sarah told him otherwise. Kristy then gave Thomas a kiss on the cheek. Sarah then decided to make them all a home cook meal.

Kristy blew out the candless onto the cake and everyone blew the party poppers. "Happy birthday! Many happy returns!" Everyone said. "Heres a present Lalamon and I picked out!" Yoshi said. "I would have helped but i dont have hands" Lalamon said. "thank you!" Kristy said. "Kristy im really sorry for not being here for you today!" Marcus said. "No way! we had lots of fun! Right guys?" Kristy asked. Thomas blushed. "right...". Fiona smirked and put his arm around Thomas who got startled. "It was a bonzer time! Loads of fun!" Fiona said giving Kristy a thumbs up and a wink. "'Bonzer'? Really ginger?" Marcus asked. "Bluey!" Fiona said angrily. Sarah giggled at that. Agumon was about to take the last fried egg but Marcus stopped him. "Hey hog! You ate my eggs!" Marcus yelled. "Your eggs?" Agumon asked. Fiona and Thomas looked at each other and nodded. They then pick up their chopsticks and pick up the last egg together, break it in half and eat it. "So good!" Thomas said. Fiona giggled at Marcus' reaction. "Hey! Ginger! Nerdstein! You guys ate my eggs!" Marcus shouted. "For the last time im a bluey you drongo!" (Me: Drongo is an australian term for idiot) "Thats it! no dessert for you!" Marcus said. "Your embarrasing me!" Kristy cried. Everyone laughed.


	5. Episode 8

Marcus dragged Fiona out of bed that morning. They were currently at a resturant eating fresh noodles. "Marcus? Did you really drag me out of my mansion just to eat rubbish?" She asked. Marcus looked at her crazy. "Rubbish? This isnt rubbish! This is healthy gorme food for strong fighters like me!" Marcus said happily. "Then why bring me?" Fiona asked. "Because...I think your pretty strong too..." Marcus said. Fiona looked at him amazed at his words. Marcus blushed a bit and turned back to his food. He then opened his chopsticks and smiled. "And now its eating time!" He said. He then began stuffing his face with noodles and eggs. Fiona blushed and turned to her noodles. 'He called me strong...' she thought. She then opened her chopsticks and slowly sipped her noodles.

Thats when a mysterious lady ran through the streets with a group of paparazzi following her. "I wonder what all the ruckus is about" Fiona said. "Eh! Whatever!" Marcus said. He then began slurping his noodles as Fiona rolled her eyes. "We interupt this program for some breaking news! It seems that singer Neon was spotted with a new young woman around his arms" The news lady said. "Strewth! Neon! Oh I just LOVE Neon! He is so gorgeous!" Fiona exclaimed as she stood up. Marcus choked on his food. "He could you mind keeping it down ginger? Some people are trying to EAT!" Marcus said. Fiona covered his mouth as she stared at the tv. "Ugh..bluey..." she muttered. "The two were spotted at this building. But we wont name names until we know who she is" The newslady said. The screen then showed Neon with...Yoshi! Marcus who was shocked spit the food out in Fiona's hand. "Thats Yoshi!" Marcus said surprised. "Gross! You Dipstick! I just got these nails-Wait a moment...Yoshi?!" Fiona said shocked looking at the screen. (Dipstick is an Australian term for an idiot).

The next day...

Yoshi walked in along with Lalamon. The two were stopped by all the digimon who stared at them funny. "What? Whats the deal? Stop it! Get out of my way!" Yoshi said walking through. "Yoshi!" Miki and Megumi said. "Your dating Neon?!" Miki cried. "Dont deny it!" Megumi said. "We read about it in the newspaper!" Miki said. "We uh I.." Yoshi said nervously. "Leave her alone who cares who she goes out with" Marcus said. Fiona walks up to Yoshi putting her hand on her shoulder. "He's right mate! Which is why we respect your privacy" she said. "Thanks Fiona" Yoshi said. Fiona looked at Miki and Megumi. "Besides its none of our bizzo in the first place!" she stated. (Bizzo is an Australian term for buisness). "It is Now!" Miki and Megumi said. Fiona just sighed. "We've been getting calls all morning about Yoshi!" Miki complained. "Not to mention the mail from Neons fans!" Megumi said.

"Hey wait a minute! My name wasnt on T.V. and i had a diguse too!" Yoshi said. "Look!" Thomas said. The girls then turned to see Marcus pulling up a picture of Yoshi on the computer. "All your information is online! Your name your number and favorite music...hmm...showtunes..." Thomas said. Yoshi facepalmed. "Aw man this is the worst!" Yoshi said. "Nothing to be embarrassed about mate! I happen to like showtunes too!" Fiona said. "Of course you like that stuff! Your australian!" Marcus said imitating an australian accent. An anime angry vein appeared on Fiona's head. "I happen to be part Japanese too you Yabber!" Fiona said. (Yabber is an australian term for someone who talks alot). Fiona then flicked his head. "Ow! Hey!" Marcus cried. Fiona smirked. "For a fight you sure are a dense one mate!" "Dense?! Just what do you mean by that?!" Marcus asked.

Miki and Megumi turned to Yoshi. "Ok so when an where did you meet Neon?!" Megumi said. "Dish girl dish!" Miki cried. "Enough! Leave her be!" Commander said. "Commander?" Everyone but Fiona asked. "G'day Samson!" Fiona greeted. "Hello Fiona!" Commander said. He then sat down. "There is a reading of a digimon down in the RPG building." Commader said. "The digimon is Keramon!" Kudomon said. "He's a digimon that can manipulate techonlogy in the human world!" Thomas said. "Thats right! Our suspects are the singer Neon!" Commander said holding up a picture of him. "Strewth!" Fiona exclaimed widening her eyes. "He's harbouring a digimon?" Marcus asked. "To be certain we are not certain about that yet right?" Yoshi asked. Commander nodded. "I decided that Yoshino should go investigate undercover" Commander said. "Commander if we know theres a digimon hiding why dont we go arrest him already?" Marcus asked. "Its not that simple" Commander said. "The RPG building is very high tech" Kudomon added. "So if we rush in...the digimon will know that were after it" Thomas said.

"Yoshino will continue her secret investigation" Commander said. "This is so wrong! Why does Yoshi get to do it!" Miki cried. "I want to meet a famous singer!" Megumi cried. "Hey now mates calm down..." Fiona said. "No you calm down!" Miki and Megumi cried. Fiona sweatdropped. "There was a reason Yoshi was assigned this mission" Commander said. Everyone then turned to her. "I knew Neon since we were kids..."

Outside...

"We were in the same class in elementary school" Yoshi said. "Ripper!" Fiona eclaimed. "Why did you keep quite about something so important?" Megumi asked. "He used to be a quite person back then...i never would have guessed he would become a success story" Yoshi said. A red car then pulled up. "Hey!" a voice called. The teens turned and saw Neon. "Strewth! Its really him!" Fiona cried. "Hi Neon!" Yoshi called as she ran over to him. "No fair!" Miki and Megumi cried. "Hey you wanna blow off work and come to the beach with me?" Neon asked. "Icant! Too much to do" Yoshi said. "Your loss! I'll see you at dinner!" Neon said driving away. "Bye!" Yoshi said. "Hey introduce us!" Miki cried. "You do know this guys a criminal" Marcus said. "Alledged criminal mate!" Fiona said. "Who asked you ginger?" Marcus asked. Fiona flicked his forehead. "Ow...!" he cried. "Bluey!" Fiona sang. Thomas then turned back to see a can. He then kicked the can to the bush. "Ow!" A paparazzo cried. He then ran away. Thomas smirked. "Nice shot" Fiona said. "Thanks" he said.

Later that night Marcus had invited Fiona over to watch some TV. But Fiona knew she shouldnt be here...she had a band rhersal in a few hours. She was clad in a yellow one shoulder top with black stripes,black leather pants with split sides,accesorries and combat boots with gold ,Kristy,Agumon and Tigramon were currently watching TV about Neon. Agumon reaches his hands over to Tigramon and begins to massage his sharp claws on her shoulders. "Would you like a massage Tigramon?" he asked. Tigramon glared and pushed Agumon back sending him to the wall. "Hows about washing your hands and cutting your claws first? Then we'll talk!" Tigramon growled. "Yuck! You got egg stain in my fur!" Tigramon said digusted. Fiona giggled to herself and watched the tv.

"So rumour has it that you have a new girlfriend! Whos the lucky lady?" The newslady asked. Thats when Marcus walked by drinking a jug of milk. He was blocking the way. "Move it or lose it meat head!" Tigramon growled. "Yeah Marcus we can't see!" Kristy cried and then she pushed him out the way. "All that i can say is that she is a great person and she inspires my music! But guys please keep her out of the press!" Neon said. "That Neon is so cool!" Kristy cried. "That was so nice of him to say!" Fiona cooed. "Yeah whatever!" Marcus said as sat down and turned off the TV.

Fiona layed back on the couch and sighed. "I hope when that one day when a make it big Neon and I will make a song together!" Fiona said. Kristy turned to her. "Make it big? What do you mean Fiona?" K=she asked. Fiona stood up. "h! I forgot to mention this before...you see i'm in a band" Fiona stated. "Woah! Your in a band?" Agumon asked. "Thats so cool!" Kristy said. "Is that why your in that crazy getup?" Marcus asked. "Yes..and it's not crazy! This is sensible attire. And i would have went to my rehersal tonight but you just had to haul me over to your home!" Fiona said. "Whatever..." Marcus said rolling his eyes. "What's the name your of band?" Kristy asked. "We are known as The Tigers of Down Under!" Fiona said. She looked at Tigramon. "It is inspired by Tigramon here" "MM-hmm" Tigramon said noddeing. "We often perform at rages or clubs" Fiona added. (Rage is an australian term for parties) "I should have known the title would be something British related!" Marcus said. He and Agumon began to laugh. Fiona glared at them. "Australian! You dipsticks!" Fiona shouted. The two continued laughing until Tigramon swatted them both with pillows. "Ow!" they cried.

"Do you think i'll date someone as good as Neon?" Krist asked. "Uh-huh" Marcus said. He then drank from the jug. "Ah yes Yoshi is just so lucky! Im so happy for the mate!" Fiona said. Fiona then gasped as she widened her eyes relising what she just said. She looked at Kristy who looked shocked and Marcus who widen his eyes. "Yoshi's the one?! Marcus you have to get me an autograph!" Kristy cried. "No way! Neon's probably sick of signing for annoying brats" Marcus said. Kristy then cried and ran to her room. "Aw Marcus you made the poor little ankle biter cry" Fiona sad sadly. (Ankle biter is an Australian term for a small child). Fiona then turned to Marcus seeing him groan in anger. Fiona sweatdropped. "Um...Marcus?" "Now look whos a yabber! Im gonna make you pay!" Marcus yelled. Fiona slowly backed away but Marcus then tackled her to the ground. The two began rolling. "Marcus get off of me!" Fiona cried. The two kept folling and rolling. At one point Fionas hair accesoroy fell from her hair making her red her go down. Marcus then stopped rolling and took a good look at her. She looked so beautiful. Their faces were inches away and Marcus could still smell the scent of her hair. It smelled like raspberries. "Fiona...you have beautiful hair..." Marcus said. Fiona then blushed. "Um...thank you..." Fiona muttered. Fiona stared into Marcus' green eyes. They were so clear and bright as fresh green grass. Thats when Fiona then felt a squishy feeling on her chest. She began to blush harder as she widen her eyes and looked down to see Marcus' hand was squishing her breast. Marcus looked down and saw what he was doing and sheepishly smiled. "Whoops! Sorry!" Marcus said. "Marcus you perv!" Fiona cried out. Using her strenght she slapped Marcus and pushed him off of her. "Ow!" he cried. She then got up.

The two and the digimon then looked at the tv and saw Neon. "Huh?" Fiona said confused. "Werid! I thought i turned it off!" Marcus said as he turned it off. The tv then turned on again. "Strewth!" Fiona said shocked. "It wont turn off!" Marcus said. He tried over and over but the tv turned back on no matter what. "Somethings up!" Marcus said. He then ran outside with Fiona following and they both saw an electric red enrgy in the sky. The two then ran into DATS.

Neon was on the screen too. "Here too?!" Marcus asked. "Samson? What is all this?" Fiona asked. "A web take over" Commander said. "Neons video was uploaded to every possible stream" Thomas said. "The video is blacking out my axcess" Miki said. "Contact Yoshino immediately" Commander said. "Ive been trying to contact her but she wont respond" Megumi said. "Try harder!" Commander said. Marcus and Agumon then ran out of the room. "No! Marcus!" Fiona cried. "He's going to ruin the plan!" Tigramon said. "Lets go!" Fiona said. They then made their way to the RPG building but not before Fiona put Tigramon in her digivice. She then met up with Marcus at the door.

Marcus was banging on it harder and harder. "Yoshi are you in there? HEY!" He called. "Marcus! Rack off alerady! You'll ruin the plan!" Fiona stated. (Rack off is an austrailan term to get off!) Thats when the two saw Yoshi at the door. "Guys?" she asked. "Yoshi im so glad your ok!" Marcus said. "I tried to stop the bloke from ruining the plan but he just kept banging and banging!" Fiona explained. Thats when Neon appeared at the door. "Whats up?" he asked. Marcus then began strangling him. "Dont play bumb i know what your up to!" Marcus yelled. "What do you mean? Who are you?" Neon asked. "Marcus stop it!" Fiona said as she tried pushing them off. Yoshi then stepped in. "Marcus! Who do you think you are barging in for a measly autograph? You better learn some manners kid!" Yoshi stated. "WHAT?!" Marcus asked. Fiona sighed and turn to Neon. "Im so sorry about my mate here! He can sometimes be a dipstick" Fiona said. "Sure its ok! Hey! Are you australian?" Neon asked. Fiona blushed and giggled as she twirled her hair. "I am" she said. Marcus growled. "Cool accent!" Neon said. "Thank you!" Fiona said. "Sorry again!" Fiona said. "Me too!" Yoshi said. She then gave Neon a kiss on the cheek. The two girls then walked into the elevator. "Wait guys! What was that for?" Marcus asked. "To stop you from blowing my cover!" Yoshi said. "You should really think before you act mate!" Fiona said. The elevator then closed.

The next morning...

"Commander ive been doing a stasticial anyalsis! Neons music went up 300% because of Keramon. Clearly Neons making a fourtune through fraud" Thomas said. "He's an ingenious bloke..." Fiona said. "So when do we grab this guy" Marcus asked. "He's innocent until proven guilty remember?" Yoshi asked. "Whats Neons shedule?" Commander asked. "At noon he's making a talk show appearance" Miki said. "But at midnight he'll be on a radio show" she added. "Tonight we will search Neons apartment. Thomas will be in charge" Commander said. Yoshi groaned to herself. Fiona saw this and put her hand on her shoulder. "No worries mate it will just be a small quick investigation" Fiona said. "One request commander! Keep Yoshi out of this! She is too emotionally envolved" Thomas said. "I agree! Yoshino you will remain here" Commander said. "Everyone else go with Thomas" "Roger!" everyone else said.

Marcus,Fiona and their digimon ran up the stairs into the RPG building and leaned against the door. They both tapped their earpieces. "We're in position" Marcus said. "Good! At midnight we'll move in an extract the digimon!" Thomas said. "Gotcha mate!" Fiona said. "Five minutes to go time!" Miki said. "Yoshi is here!" Megumi said. "What do we do now Thomas?" "Activate the hidden mic i planted on her. Do not interfer!" Thomas said. "Roger!" Megumi said.

Marcus Fiona and the digimon watched as Yoshi and Lalamon entered the building. "Should we really be here?" Lalamon asked. "It's personal now" Yoshi said. The lights then turned on but the two didnt care. They were about to open the door when they saw Neon. "You wanna know my secret that badly huh?" Neon asked. "What are you doing here?" Lalamon asked. "Is that your digimon? Pretty cute! But wait til you see mine!" Neon said. "Whats Neon doing home?" Megumi asked. "I had a feeling someone was sniffing around trying to uncover my secrets! Thats why i made a fake sechudle and waited here! I trusted you!" Neon said. "Thats because you told me all about your illegal digimon!" Yoshi said. Keramon then came out scaring Yoshi and Lalamon. "Let me introduce you! This is Keramon the digimon you hoped to cappture" Neon said. "Thanks to him im a household name around the world!" Neon said. "You have to stop this!" Yoshi said. Her and Lalamon then started to become strangled by Keramon.

Marcus, Fiona and the digimon then rushed through to find Yoshi and Lalamon. Thomas and Guamon did the same. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon then blasted fire through the wall and made a hole. Marcus then confronted Neon. "Stop right there! Hand over the digimon!" Marcus said. "No way! Keramon is my partner like your digimon! I wouldnt betray him like you would beteray them!" Neon explained. Marcus then sucker punched him in the face. "Your whole career is a giant lie! You havent achieved anything! Your a phoney!" Marcus said. Everyone then heard flashing of a camera. "What a scoop! The photgrapher said. Yoshi then blocked the way. "No pictures!" Yoshi said. Fiona then ran past Yoshi and charged to the photgrapher. "Give me that you bloke! YAH!" Fiona yelled. She then karate kicked the photgrapher knocking him to the ground. She then broke the camera. "Woah...Fiona!" Marcus said surprised.

Neon then got angry which caused Keramon to grow. He then digivolved to Kurisarimon. Thomas then took action. "DNA...Charge!" he yelled. "Guamon digivolvetoo...Guagamon!" he said. Guagamon tried to fight but it caused him to de digivolve. Fiona Marcus and their digimon then took action. "We'll handle this mate!" Fiona said. "Right! Lets go! Fighting time!" Marcus said. "DNA...Charge!" Marcus said. "Agumon digivolve too...Geogreymon!" "DNA...Charge!" Fiona said. "Tigramon digvolve too...Tigrisamon!" "Mega Burst!" "Thunder Rays!" The digimon then turned to a digegg. "Yeah!" Marcus and Fiona said. They then hive fived each other and ran over to itand Marcus took it. Thomas walked over to them. "Another success story!" he said. "Yep!" Marcus said. "Ace job mates!" Fiona said. "It would be more of a success story if i got something to eat!" Agumon said as he Guamon and Tigramon walked over to them. "Is food all you think about?" Marcus asked. "And yet he wonders why i dont wanna go out with him!" Tigramon said rolling her eyes. Fiona giggled. "Now thats not nice" she said. Everyone then turned to see Yoshi walk out the building to look at the sun. They all sadden because they knew that she had to erase the memory of an old friend...

R&R


	6. Episode 10

That morning Marcus Fiona Kristy Agumon and Tigramon were on the doorstep of Thomas' mansion. Kristy was dressed in a short aqua and white blue dress with white boots while Fiona was in her casual outfit(See info chapter on outfit). Marcus didnt even bother to dress up. "Wow is this really Thomas' house! I didnt even know they made houses this big!" Kristy said. "Well now you know hon!" Tigramon said. "It looks like a giant castle!" Kristy said. "A giant lives here?" Agumon asks. "No you idiot!" Tigramon muttered. "Yeah he might be rich but he's not better than us" Marcus said. "I reckon that you are jealous?" Fiona asked amused. Marcus glared at her. "You wanna say that again ginger?" he asked. Fiona glared back. "Bluey!" she scolded.

Kristy looked down sadly seeing Marcus' behavior made her feel self concious. "Marcus can we go home?" Kristy asked. "What are you talking about? You wanted to come out here in the 1st place!" Marcus said. "Yeah I wanted to come! But only with Fiona and Tigramon and not you!" Kristy said. "Ha ha! Kristy likes us better than you!" Tigramon said laughing. "Hey now! Stop that!" Fiona scolded. "Well excuse me for living!" Marcus said. "Whatever im going home!" Kristy said. But it was too late because the door had opened. "Ah yes! Mr. Marcus,Ms. Fiona,Ms. Kristy,Ms. Tigramon and Mr. Agumon! Master Thomas is waiting for you! Wont you all please come in!" The butler said. Fiona smiled at his gentle behaior. "Now this is the by-the-books gentleman! Not like the perveted one we have back at our mansion!" Tigramon whisper. "Can you keep quite! He is not a pervert!" Fiona whispered back. They then walked inside. Kristy looked up amazed. "It looks even bigger on the inside!" Marcus said. Kristy was about to take off her boots. "Oh theres no need to remove your shoes" The butler said. "Oh sorry" Kristy said. "Poor mate must be embarrased" Fiona whisptered. "Yeah" Tigramon said.

When they walked in to the dining hall Thomas started playing casual music in the CD player. "Welcome! Im glad you guys could make it!" Thomas said. "Yeah it's a joy!" Marcus said sarcastically. "G'day Thomas!" Fiona said. Thomas smiled at her. "G'day!" he said. 'She looks so beautiful today' he thought. "It was so nice of you to invite us over! Thanks so much!" Kristy said bowing. "This place is pretty nice! If you like that kinda stuff" Marcus said looking around. He then tapped a big vase. "How much did something like this cost?" he asked. "Marcus stop being so rude!" Kristy whispers.

Thomas and everyone else then sat down at the table. "I had such a good time with you guys the other day! So i thought i'd put this small meal together as a token of my thanks!" Thomas said. He then presented a large meal that was bigger than a thanksgiving or christmas dinner combine. "Strewth! Thomas this is way more than a small dinner! You didnt have to do all this" Fiona said. "But I did! And you deserve the best...darling!" Thomas said. Fiona widened her eyes. She turned to Thomas who relized what he just said blushed madly. "Uh...I mean..." Thomas said nervously. Fiona then turned away awkwardly only to see Tigramon smirking. This made her blush madly. "Real smooth Nerdstein!" Marcus sneered. "Marcus stop it!" Kristy said. "Is that all you guys know how to do? Embarrase me?" she added.

Marcus and Agumon then began eating like pigs stuffing their faces. This embarrassed Kristy. "Oh boy! Bikkies!" Fiona said happily. (Bikkies is an Australian term for a biscuit)She then took a biscuit and dipped it in cream and ate it. "I know they are your favorite Fiona so I personally baked them for you!" Thomas said. Fiona smiled at him. "Thank you!" she said. "Agumon slow down already!" Fiona heard. She then looked to see Tigramon scolding Agumon. "Dont worry i'll be-" Agumon began but he then began to choke. "Agumon! I told you to slow down!" Tigramon said. She then began to slap Agumon on the back several times. The sudden comotion made Kristy even more embarrassed. Agumon then drank the bowl of watery lime which seemed to calm his choking down. Kristy then looked down at hers and began to hold it to drink. "Your supposed to use that to wash your fingertips" Gaumon said. Kristy then dropped her bowl and began tearing up.

"Kristy! Sweetie! Are you alright?" Fiona asked. "Aw man the water here is tasty! Here Kristy try some!" Marcus said holding the bowl of water towards her. "JUST STOP IT!" Kristy yelled. This caused everything and everyone in the room to be silent. Marcus looked confused. Kristy stood up. "Stop embarrasing me you ruined everything! I wish that you would get embarrassed! I wish you would slipp and fall down!" Kristy began. "OR! Fall over a big sign in public! Or get hit by a bunch of sticks! Or get chased by a car! Or maybe get smushed by a big oil tanker!" Kristy finished. "...Or get hit by a bus..." Tigramon said rolling her eyes. "YEAH!" Kristy agreed. "Tigramon!" Fiona giggled as she lightly smacked her in the arm. The image of Marcus getting hit by a bus made Fiona let out small laughs. "Girl you know you laughing too!" Tigramon said grinning. "What Fiona?" Kristy asked. She looked at her seeing that she tried so hard to hold in her laugh...Fiona then bursted out laughing that she began banging on the table. She then ran away. "Kristy wait!" Marcus called. Fiona stood up as she dropped to the ground. "Kristy wait come back!" Fiona said still laughing. Tears then escaped her face. Tigramon then walked up to her. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT MATE!" Fiona said laughing so hard. Tigramon laughed with her. Agumon then noticed a shadowy figure escape the chandiler and onto Marcus who left the mansion. "Boss! Boss!" Agumon called. Fiona and Tigramon followed too.

Marcus suddenly slipped on a banana peel and fell back on Agumon...Fiona who had been following them who just got rid of her laughs began laughing at the scene. "What is a banana peel doing on a side walk like this?" Marcus asked. "You alright mate?" Fiona asked. "Yeah im alright ginger...just confused" Marcus said. Fiona took the banana peel from him and placed it on his head. "Bluey!" she said. "Hey!" Marcus cried. "Boss I saw a digimon!" Agumon said. "What?" Marcus asked. Him and Fiona then looked back seeing Thomas and Guamon coming from the gate. "Marcus! Fiona?" Thomas asked. "Are you talking about Guamon? Agumon?" Marcus asked. "No boss! I saw one floating next to you!" Agumon said. "Clearly youve gotten crazier in the head" Tigramon said. "Here i'll get it!" Agumon said. Tigramon and Fiona then stood back as Agumon took a jab at Marcus' face. Marcus then hit him back.

"Tigramon! Guamon! Dont you guys see the digimon too?" Agumon asked. Both digimon looked around and saw nothing. "I dont see anything" Guamon said. "Me neither" Tigramon said. "Uh...Marcus? Is it okay for Kristy to be on her own?" Thomas asked. "Oh no!" Marcus cried. The three teens then sent their digimon back into their digivices and began walking on the streets.

"I do belive you have the habbit of ignoring other people" Thomas said. "Im sorry what did you say?" Marcus asked. "Exactly!" Thomas said. "And Fiona i am especially surprised at your behavior! I just cant believe that you would laugh at Kristy" Thomas said. "I wasnt laughing Thomas! Really! Its just Tigramon was being a dag and i just couldnt help myself!" Fiona said. (Dag is an australian term for someone who is funny). "Being a what?" Marcus asked. "Nevermind" Fiona said. "Instead of making sure she was having a good time you made her feel more self concious" Thomas said. "And i didnt even get to have any fish n chips! All I had was one bikkie..." Fiona said sadly. "We'll go out for dinner later Fiona" Thomas said. "Ripper! Id love a good dinner!" Fiona said happily. "Hey who said you could take her out?" Marcus said angrily. "Your not jealous are you boss?" Agumon said from the digivice. "No way im not jea-WOAH!" Msrcus then tripped over a sign. "How did i trip over the sign after i passed it?" Marcus asked. This caused Fiona to laugh out loud and fall to the ground. Thomas smirked at her. "You just cant seem to stop laughing today Fi" he said. "I-I-I cant help it mate! HA HA HA!" Fiona laughed. "Not...funny!" Marcus said. "It was the digimon!" Agumon said from the digivivce. "Werid...Kristy wanted you to fall over a sign and you did...maybe she put a curse on you somehow" Thomas stated. "1st the banana peel by my house and then that sign" "and then she wanted Marcus to get hit by a bunch of sticks didnt she?" Guamon asked from his digivice. "Thats right!" Thomas said. "Thats a load of rubbish! There no such things as a hex" Fiona said. "Yeah shes right and there are no sticks around in the city" Marcus said as he began to walk. All of a sudden Marcus then slipped on a bunch of chopsticks. "Oh im so sorry" the man said. Thomas widened his eyes. "He was hit...with sticks..." Werid wheezing sounds began to come from Fionas mouth. Thomas turned to her. "Fiona?" he asked. When she looked at him tears began streaming from her eyes, She then laughed so loud that people in the city were staring. Fiona dropped to the ground and layed on the sidewalk still laughing. Tigramon joined in from her digivice laughing at Fionas laugh. Thomas then facepalmed.

AT DATS...

"Im not falling for that cursed junk!" Marcus exclaimed. "But you have! Literally!" Thomas joked. "Very funny Nerstein..." Marcus said rolling his eyes. "Now stop that you drongo!" Fiona scowled. (Me: Drongo is an Australian slang for a dopw or a stupid person) "Pff! Whatever ginger" Marcus sighed. "Bluey!" Fiona exclaimed. The three then walked into the room. The alarm then went off. "What is it?!" Thomas asked. "More digimon activity!" Miki cried. "Where?" Fiona asked. "Strangely enough its from inside DATS!" Megumi cried. Everyone in the whole room then went in shock. "Its you boss! Its the digimon I saw riding on you before!" Agumon exclaimed. "WHAT?!" Marcus asked shocked. "Hold on! What are you talking about?!" Yoshi demanded. "Are you saying that Marcus is in this sprung?" Fiona asked. (Me: Sprung is an Australian slang for when someone is caught doing something wrong.) "That does it Marcus! We'll have to quarentien you!" Thomas said. Both Pawnchessmon then grabbed Marcus by both fists. "Cmon! You really think I could cause all this trouble?" Marcus asked. "Well it is most likely the deadset!" Fiona said. (Me: Deadset is an Australian term for something being most likely true). "She right! Well you always do!" Yoshi said. "Hey stop picking on boss! It isnt his fault! The poor guys just got a digimon stuck to him!" Agumon cried. "Stuck to him?" Yoshi asked. "Just what are you yabbering on about?" Fiona asked. "I mean the digimons behind all this not boss!" Agumon said. "I mean sure boss is the kind of guy that might have strangers throwing sticks at-" "Can you just get to it already! Explain!" Tigramon demanded. "Okay okay geez! Look the point is its the digimons fault" Agumon finished. "So let me get this straight! All the accidents that happened today were caused by the digimon?" Thomas asked. "But how is it that this digimon bloke got pass our security and how Kristy was somewhat able to summon a digimon" Fiona said. "And although Marcus it is your fault for how you treated Kristy in the first place" Thomas said. "Could Kristy possible be control of this digimon?" Commander asked. "Well she said for him to trip and fall, hit himself with a stick and he did!" Agumon blurted out. "Now all we have to do is wait for him to get chased by a car and smushed by a oil tanker" Guaomon said. "Dont forget hit by a bus!" Tigramon said. "Oh thats right! THAT one was your fault you drongo!" Fiona scowled as she flicked Tigramons ear hard several times. "Ow! Okay I said im sorry!" Tigramon cried. "Okay thats enough guys! Kristy and I have our differences over the years but shes still my sister so there is no way she could summon a digimon!" Marcus yelled as he knocked over Pawnchessmon. "Thats it! Quit hiding you sneaky digimon! Come out and fight like a man! Or fight like a digimon! I'll still beat you!" Marcus yelled. He then began punching the air causing him to fall back. Fiona couldnt help but to smirk at that. "Marcus!" Miki cried. Marcus then stood up. "Im gonna go find Kristy and prove that she has nothing to do with this!" Marcus said.

Marcus then walked out of the room. "You know mates I highly doubt that Marcus could get in a bingle as long as he's in the building" Fiona said. (Me: Bingle is an Australian term for a motor accident). Everyone else then heard a crash. Everyone turned and saw Marcus on the ground. "Guess you was wrong Fiona" Tigramon said grinning. "This is not funny!" Fiona said angrily. "Marcus are you alright? Do you want me to call the Ambo to take you to the hospital?" Fiona asked. "Nah im fine! I gotta go!" Marcus said getting up. "Now we just have to wait for Marcus to get hit by a bus!" Agumon said. Tigramon began to snicker but Fiona sent her a death glare causing her to stop laughing.

Marcus then left and the alarm went off because an oil tanker was coming near by and everyone guessed that Marcus was going after it. Marcus was then shown on the screen on infront of the bus windsheild as it was speeding down the street. Everyone in the room was staring in shock. "Boss!" Agumon cried. "Well what do you know...he really got hit by a bus!" Guamon said. Fiona began with snickering and a few giggles escaped her lips. She was soon laughing out loud. Tigramon then joined with her. "Fiona?" Yoshi asked. "The bloke really got hit by a bus!" Fiona laughed. "And thats funny?" Thomas asked. Fiona couldnt respond because tears were falling from her deep blue eyes.(Me: Yeah im making her eyes blue now to compliment her red hair and dark skin) She then began walking out of the room. "Im going to go after the bloke..." she finished letting out her last laugh with Tigramon following.

Fiona ran through the city and she was seemingly running in circles. Not knowing where Marcus or Kristy are. "Where could the bloke be? I hope he's alright" Fiona said. Thats when a certain familar car pulled up next to her. The window then rolled down revealing that it was Thomas. "Need a lift?" He asked. Fiona smirked and got in the passenger seat and the two drove out to the docks. The two the got out seeing Kristy on the ground crying for Marcus with Agumon next to her. "Oh no Kristy!" Fiona cried. Thomas and Fiona then ran up to her. "Kristy!" Thomas said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Marcus would never do that!" "He wont?" Kristy asks. "Of course mate! Marcus may be the person to get into wild blues every now and then but I know he wont ever get smushed by the oil tanker!" Fiona reasurred. (Me: Blue is an Australian term for a fight.) "Thats right! We wont let it!" Thomas said. The three then got up and stood next to Marcus. "FIGHTING TIME!" Marcus shouted. "Your talking to a boat..." Thomas said. "Typical dipstick of a mate" Fiona said shaking her head. "Thomas,Fiona,Kristy! Why are you here?" Marcus asked. "To save you from yet another bingle!" Fiona said happily. "You can thank us anytime!" Thomas said calmly. "Listenly closely Kristy! You never actually put a curse on your brother! A digimon heard what you said and made your curses come true" Thomas explained. "Oh I see!" Kristy said. A boat pulled up with Yoshi in it. "Guys! The captain sent a message saying that he cant get near the rutter! Something keeps getting in his way!" Yoshi said. "Ok lets go!" Thomas said. Marcus then stopped him. "Oh no you dont! This is my fight!" Marcus said. "Lets go Fiona!" he said tugging her arm as they got onto the boat. "Woah easy!" She cried. "I knew this would happen" Thomas said. "Catch!" Thomas said tossing him something. Marcus then caught it. "What is it?" Marcus asked. "Something we call science" Thomas said. "Ok lets go!" Yoshi said. "WAIT!" Fiona shouted. Everyone looked at her in shock. "What is it Fiona?" Yoshi asks. Fiona then suddenly pushes Yoshi to the side and takes the wheel. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Yoshi asks shocked. "Rack off Yoshi and let me give her a fair go!" Fiona said grinning giving her a thumbs up. (Me: Rack off is an Australian term for get off or get away).

Fiona then started the boat and immediately started speeding through the ocean. "WOOOO YEAH!" Fiona and Tigramon cheered. "Fiona are you sure you know how to drive this thing?!" Yoshi cried holding on with her life. "Dont worry about it mate! we do this all the time Down Under!" Fiona said happily. "Yeah! Now its REALLY fighting time!" Marcus said eagerly. Fiona then made a sharp stop next to the ship and Yoshi attached a grappling hook onto it. "Ace work! You can take over from here mate!" Fiona said giving Yoshi the wheel. "Lets go Fiona!" Marcus said. Fiona nodded and the two then climbed onto the rope onto the ship.

They then walked into the control room seeing both captains knocked out. Marcus,Fiona and the digimon looked around closely. "Even if we cant see it we can see what its doing" Marcus said. "Alright!" Fiona said. Tigramon then turned to the left. "Its right there by the wheel!" She said. Agumon then jumped up in the air and then kept slashing on the wheel but there was nothing there. "I dont think thats going to work okay. The digimon can see our doing and could migrate at any time" Fiona explained. "I guess now its time to use this!" Marcus then took out a spray bottle and sprayed the air revealed Soulmon. "Its fighting time!" Marcus then launched a punch at Soulmon until the window crashed unleashing his DNA charge. The Soulmon then summonded electrical energy making it grow bigger. "Strewth! The digi bloke is built like a tank!" Fiona exclaimed. "Thats not gonna stop me!" Marcus said. Marcus then raised up his digivice. "DNA...Charge!" "Agumon digivolve to...Geogreymon!" Fiona turned to Tigramon. "Your turn mate!" She said waving her digivice at her. "DNA...Charge!" "Tigramon digivolve to...Tigrisamon!" Geogreymon and Tigrisamon was about to launch at Soulmon but it somehow summonded a giant blue arm and began to crush them. The two eventually broke free and Geogreymon started swinging Soulmon around and then tossed it into the air. "I got this one!" Tigrisamon said. "Thunder Blaster!" She then unleashed thunder energy at Soulmon and it turned into a digiegg. "Yeah awesome!" Marcus said in triumph. "An ace job well done mates!" Fiona said happily.

Fiona and Marcus then jump off the boat to meet up with Thomas and Kristy. "Marcus!" Kristy cried as she ran up to hug him. "Im really sorry sis..." Marcus said. "Ive should have listened" "Thats right! You've should have listen!" Kristy scolded. "I tell that to him all the time!" Agumon said. "Kinda like how I do to you! Fool!" Tigramon spat. Everyone laughed. Fiona then turned to see Thomas in the back by himself. Fiona then walked towards him. "Fiona? Where are you going?" Marcus asked. Fiona didnt answer. She then stood next to Thomas who didnt take his eyes off Marcus and the others. "Tommy?" She asked. "Sorry...but I was just thinking about how Kristy was somehow able to summon Soulmon" Thomas said. "And why do digimon commit crimes and come to this world?" Thomas asked. "I think that myself" said a voice. Thomas and Fiona then turn around seeing Commander himself. "Yeah and I wonder if it has to do with people's thoughts and feelings" Thomas said. "So you think it has to do with the digimon?" Commander asks. "Well that could be a likely hypothesis!" Fiona said. "Remember that Neon and that Harris bloke?" "Exactly Fiona!" Thomas said. "They were both ambitious, emotional and driven! Their emotions got to the digimons actions!" Thomas concluded. "Strewth!" Fiona said shocked. "Digimon maybe influenced by human emotions and the digimon may influence human behaivor! We have to discover it to understand it" Thomas said. "Yes you may be right Thomas" Commander said and Fiona nodded in agreement.

Okay seriously guys I would LOVE it if you guys would review! I need to know if you guys like this story or if you guys have any good ideas please put it in the review. Also who should Fiona end up with? Marcus or Thomas?


End file.
